The Lioness & the Ozian Witch
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elphaba runs away, becomes Alanna's sister, becomes a knight, and her new code of honor could and will affect the outcome of her life and the history of Oz.
1. Chapter 1

_The Lioness & the Ozian Witch_

_Elphaba's POV_

My name was Elphaba Thropp. I sort of ran away and now I live at Fief Trebond, with my two new siblings—Alanna and Thom of Trebond—they're twins who lost their mother when they were born—I sort of understand that—I lost my mother when my much-loved by our father, and normal, sister, Nessarose, was born. I've never forgiven her for killing my mother—Father says it's my fault that mother's dead, but it's Nessa's fault, but he spoils her, meaning when she's older she'll be a spoiled brat and probably a rotten brat, as well.

Anyway, the three of us—Thom, Alanna, and I—all have magic, or the Gift, as magic's called here in Tortall, plus I have some wild magic, which allows me to understand all animal languages as if they were speaking my language—Ozian or Tortallan. The difference in my Gift from Thom and Alanna's Gifts is theirs are lavender purple and mine is black.

When I was nine—six days before my tenth birthday—I learned that Alanna and I had to go to the convent to learn how to be ladies. Ick—I'm not a lady and I never will be. Like my older sister, Alanna, I want to be a knight. I went to ask why I had to go to the convent, but Father said, "That is my decision. We need not discuss it." I sighed when I noticed him looking at a book _again_, like always, like he was after he finished filling out the paperwork that made me a legal Trebond.

I plopped on the floor and mumbled, "I don't wanna learn how to be a lady—I can't just do that with myself. There has to be something we can do." Suddenly I froze, as it hit me. I sprang to my feet and hissed, "Thom, Alanna, I've got it." Alanna grinned at me and I whispered, "Quick, Alanna, explain the plan to Thom now, while we've still got some time." Alanna grinned at me and said, "Thom, you can copy Father's handwriting perfectly, so write new letters saying we're all boys. Elphaba and I will go to the palace and learn to be knights and you go to the City of the Gods and learn to be a sorcerer." He nodded and we went and talked to Maude, the village healer, to make sure it would work. Maude said it would.

The next morning, we all left. Maude told me and Alanna to heal every time we got the opportunity. Alanna and I disguised ourselves as boys and went with Coram to the palace, but when he learned it was not Thom with him, but me and Alanna, he was furious. "Where's that devil's spawn brother of yours?" he roared at us. Alanna pushed the wineskin at him and said, "Coram, have a drink." "I don't want a drink. I want t'beat the hides off the two of ye till yer skins can't hold water." I grimaced and said, "Coram, please, I need this. I have to prove I'm stronger than I appear."

The next morning, Coram said to Alanna, "I take it I'm to call ye Alan from now on?" She yelled with joy and told me and I skipped all the way to the stables, whistling with joy. Then I said, "Coram, you have to call me, Alanna, what did Thom say my name was, whatever Thom said my name was." He nodded and said, "Ye're only nine, lad." "I'll be ten when we reach Court, Coram." He nodded, reluctantly.

Then Alanna hissed at me and said, "Your name's Fabiethe, Fabie for short, and you have a skin condition which why you're green." Coram nodded and said, "Well, then, Alan, Fabie, let's be off to Court." I nodded quickly and Alanna and I readied our ponies—Chubby and a second pony, I never learned its name 'cuz it died not too long after reaching Court—and Coram prepared his horse—a gelding. Four days later, we reached Court and I was finally ten—and I could begin my training as a page.


	2. Chapter 2

Coram told one of the servants that Alan and I were here to begin our service as pages. I was still a little nervous and I tried to hide behind Alan, which was pretty hard since he was shorter than me. Then Coram hissed at us, "The Duke's a wizard with a sword and a better master you'll never meet." Alan and I nodded nervously.

Alanna I met Duke Gareth of Naxen and he motioned to me and said, "Coram, are you sure this lad's ten? He looks a little young." I piped up and said, "Excuse me, but I just turned ten today, your Lordship." He smiled at me and said, "A duke is called your Grace." I nodded and said, "Yes, Your Grace." "And happy birthday, lad," he replied.

I gulped and said, "Um, Your Grace, could I talk to you for a second about my birthday?" He nodded and I said, "I don't want to be rude, but I was wondering, if, well, if while I'm here at Court, if I could have a birthday party for my birthday, Your Grace?" "Now why would you want that?" he asked me. I bit my lip, fighting tears as I thought of the one person who'd loved me, my mother, unsure, and then thought angrily, _who cares what Frexspar thinks. He hates you. Remember that. Never forget he did hate you, always has hated you, and always will hate you._ I gulped and blurted out, "I've never had a real birthday ever—no birthday party, no cake, no ice cream—nothing, not since my first mother, um, she died when I was about four, two weeks before I, well, I sort of ran away from Munchkinland and Lord Alan adopted me—and I couldn't celebrate cause when I arrived it was my birthday, but I didn't know since I was so hopelessly lost and lost track of time, but today definitely is my birthday, and well, you see, Your Grace, my father, not Lord Alan, Frexspar, the governor of Munchkinland, see he hates me and blames me for Mother's death—she was the only person to ever love me and I loved her and I still miss her and it hurts to think about her and I know it sounds really weird, but I remember every minute I spent with her, but it hurts to remember her—and I didn't want her to die, and he says I don't deserve a family and he'd forbidden Nessa from ever wishing me a happy birthday." Duke Gareth glared at me and said, "I cannot promise you that, but I'll see what I can do, lad." I nodded, and said, "Thank you, Your Grace," as I realized that Duke Gareth wasn't angry at me, but at Frex. It felt great for someone to share my feelings for my first father. Duke Gareth dismissed me and Timon, the servingman, handed me over to Coram and I was fitted for my new uniform.

I quickly got changed and I said, "Alan, I really think I'm gonna love it here at Court." Alanna, or Alan now, grinned at me and I smiled back. I grabbed Alan's arm and I whispered, "I'm gonna have my first birthday party, in six years, here at Court, Alan. Isn't that great?" He nodded and I grinned eagerly and then we left our room—we would roommates here at Court, like we were at home—that was so I couldn't blast Thom into the fishpond in the middle of the night—Thom had an annoying habit of making me angry all the time—that was how I told Thom and Alanna apart—Thom made me angry and Alanna calmed me down.


	3. Chapter 3

We went into the pages' dining hall and I ran smack into the Court bully—Ralon of Malven. When he yelled at me, I muttered sarcastically, "Gee, thanks for the _nice_ birthday present, Ralon." He glared at me and muttered, "Shut up, cabbage head." I slapped him across the face. Alan started snickering. I grinned at him. Then Ralon yelled at Alan and Alan snapped, "I'd sooner kiss a pig. Is that what you've been doing? 'Cuz it looks like you've been kissing or being kissed." He threw Alan against the far wall, and after Alan tackled Ralon, I grabbed Alan, and blasted Ralon against the other wall, walked over to Ralon, leaned over him and snapped, "I was kind of hoping I could have a nice birthday for once, but I guess I was wrong, Ralon!" I started shaking with anger.

Then the prince and his group of friends arrived and yelled at Ralon and then the prince said that Ralon was to talk to him that night. Alan grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the prince and snapped, "Calm down, Fabie." I glared at him. Then I realized that I had little control, and I had to calm down before someone got hurt.

Then one of the prince's friends said, "This is Prince Jonathon, lads." We bowed and apologized, but the prince reassured that we had not misunderstood the situation. Then he asked, "Have you met the others?" Then we were introduced to his friends—Francis of Nond, Alexander—Alex—of Tirragen, Raoul of Goldenlake, and Gareth—Gary—the younger of Naxen, the Duke's son.

Then the prince asked, "So where's the birthday boy?" I tried to hide behind Alan, who shoved me forward, and then I squeaked, "It's me. I'm Fabiethe, by the way. Alan calls me Fabie to annoy me." The prince grinned and said, "Well, then, happy birthday." Then the others all said, "Happy birthday." I shyly mumbled, "Thank you." Prince Jonathon said, "If we had known sooner, we could have made a cake." I shrugged and said, "I've never had a cake in years, not since my mother's death—my first mother's death—when Nessarose—Father's pride and joy—was born, I mean." The others all nodded and Gary whispered, "I'm sorry." I nodded and mumbled, "Can we change the subject to something a little happier?" The others nodded in agreement and then Prince Jonathon said, "Alan, Gary will be your sponsor, and I think for your brother, Alex better keep him out of trouble."

I smiled shyly at Alex, and then he led me over to a niche and said, "Stay here. As I go by, I'll explain my duties to you." I nodded silently and then after Alex took me back to the room I'd share with Alan, I grinned impishly at my older sister, right now, brother.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple days, Alanna wanted to leave, but I begged her to stay, and said, "It'll get better eventually. This will help us. I just know it will." She agreed to stay and we might not have caught up on our work, but we were happy since we had some friends here at Court. Eventually, Duke Gareth assigned me to wait on her Majesty, Queen Lianne, his sister, and she quickly became like a second mother to me and I told her about my mother's death, and she tried to look out for me and keep me out of trouble.

After a few weeks, I was allowed to go to town with Alan and Gary came with us. Then we all met George Cooper, who was the leader, or the King of the Court of the Rogue, otherwise known as the Rogue or the King of Thieves. Then George got three horses—Alan and Jon got the first two—Alan's was copper-colored with a white mane and tail, Jon's was solid black—and I got the last one—she was solid black with a white star on her forehead. Alan named her horse Moonlight, Jon named his Darkness, and I named my horse, Starlight.

The Sweating Sickness came to Corus and several people, including Queen Lianne, Gary, Alex, Francis, who died, Jon, who nearly died, and myself—I didn't die since I'd been smart and attempted a long-distance tapping—I'd chosen my sister, Nessa, as my source for magic, since our magics were so close, all got sick. I'd gotten myself sick since I was so worried about the queen and she was like a second mother to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Queen Lianne invited me to accompany her to the Summer Palace. When I learned about the trip, I was pretty excited and said, "I didn't know she'd wanted me to go with her. I had no previous knowledge and I don't think she mentioned it to anyone, saving your Grace's presence." He held up his hand and said, "I didn't know you were so close to my sister." I nodded and quickly said, "I serve her at dinner. You assigned me that duty, Your Grace. We also discuss certain things—unless she's told you what we talk about, I really shouldn't tell you." He nodded and ordered me to behave or I wouldn't be allowed to go on anymore outings of this kind. I nodded and said, "I will, Your Grace."

The certain things I'd mentioned was that I'd let her in on the secret that I was actually a girl—since I'd started with the woman's monthly cycle—and about my mother's death and Frex's hate for me and all that stuff I'd left behind when I left Oz. She had agreed not to tell anyone until after I was ready to reveal the truth about who I am—which wouldn't be until after I'd earned my shield.

When I'd gone to Queen Lianne, she helped me sneak into the city, and I talked to George, who introduced to his mother—Mistress Cooper. When she suggested that I might want to take off the pregnancy charm she'd given me, I muttered, "Monkeys will fly the day I decide to take this charm off."

I found a small cavern not too far from the Summer Palace and called, "Your Majesty, what is this?" "A cave that no one in my family has ever been able to enter," she replied. I turned to her and said, "I'm going in." She grabbed my arm and said, "Just be careful, Fabiethe." I nodded and I heard someone in my mind say, _Only those of Ozian blood can enter._ I gulped and thought, _I am of Ozian blood—the eldest daughter of Frexspar Thropp—I think—the governor of Munchkinland._ Then the voice said, _You may continue._ I hurried along and found a sword that was stuck in a stone and on the stone was written, "Only a descendant of the Wizard can remove this sword." I decided to risk it and tried to remove the sword—I succeeded.

I heard Queen Lianne call, "Fabiethe, get out of there." I heard a crash of thunder, nearly died, and then I sprinted out of the cave and collapsed on the ground—exhausted. I vaguely felt her pick me up and carry me inside the palace. When I woke up, she said, "Fabiethe, you did something no one in my family has ever been able to do." I stared at the sword and whispered, "I'm related to the Wizard." Then I stared up at Queen Lianne and asked, "But how?" She shrugged. I tried to give her the sword and she said, "No. You found it. It is yours." "Let's just say I found it on the beach," I suggested. She nodded and I decided to call my sword, Thunder. She agreed with me. Then I noticed the strange pointed hat on top and I decided I'd leave that mystery for another day.

We also agreed to only tell Sir Myles, Coram, Alanna, and Jon—I was friends with Jon since I'd been really concerned about his mother and told him that I was praying for her speedy recovery from the Sweating Sickness, two weeks before I fell ill, when I went to the Summer Palace—apparently it had been his idea to have his mother take me to the Summer Palace in the first place—about where I got my sword—since I didn't want anyone to know how I'd really gotten my sword.


	6. Chapter 6

When Duke Roger saw Alanna's sword, he told her to take good care of it and he told me the same thing when he saw my sword. One night, after finishing my other schoolwork, I studied my sword and then talked to Sir Myles. "Sir Myles, about my sword—I think the magic's that's in it, the magic, I think it's mine. I can, well, I can feel my power inside the sword." He nodded, cautiously, and asked, "What do you mean, lad?" I picked up my sword and reached into my Gift and then I said, "It glows whenever I use my Gift when I'm holding it, plus it feels like I can store my power inside it for later, you know?" He nodded silently and said, "Don't let those whom you don't trust learn about your sword." I nodded and decided to tell Thom the truth.

I told Thom about how I got the sword and asked him to find out I was a descendant of the Wizard. Two weeks later, I got a letter from him—George offered to carry letters for Alanna and me to give to Thom and letters that Thom wanted to give me and Alanna since he'd learned Alanna was actually a girl—that meant we could have open communication with Thom for the first time in years.

"_Dear Fabiethe, I found out several things about you. You were raised by Frexspar Thropp, whom you believed to be your father. He is not your father—he isn't even related to you. He should not have any parental authority over you. So if you ever return to Oz, you do not need to worry about him after reaching the Emerald City and talking to the Wizard. You must be cautious if you run into him before reaching the Emerald City, for he still believes you to be his daughter. Your beloved younger sister, Nessarose, is only your half-sister. Your father is the Wizard. Your mother, Melena, had an affair with the Wizard behind Frexspar's back. The green elixir the Wizard gave her caused you to become green—so it's his fault that you're green, not yours. So if you return to Oz, just go to the Emerald City, and ask to see the Wizard and show him the sword and anything else that might prove you're his daughter. Hopefully, everything will be okay after that. Also, about your sword, the smiling nobleman took a little too much interest in it. You should know who I mean. He doesn't trust you—your Gift is more powerful than his, Jonathon's, Gary's, Alex's, Alanna's and mine all combined. Also your wild magic unnerves him slightly. Don't do anything that could put you in danger. Try to help Alan spread the word that I was dropped on my head when I was younger—that's what my Master believe about me since I'm playing stupid. To sum it up, be careful if you return to Oz, go straight to the Emerald City, talk to the Wizard, and most important don't make the smiling nobleman suspicious of anything whatever you do. Are you holding out on me because I've looked for you in the fire, but I can't see you? So remember what I told you: be careful if you return to Oz, go straight to the Emerald City, talk to the Wizard, and don't make the smiling nobleman suspicious of anything whatever you do. Your loving brother, Thom."_

I reread the letter several times before I burned it—that was how Alan and I made sure that Duke Gareth never found about our secret correspondence with Thom. Then I thought _Huh. Frexspar isn't my father. No wonder he hates me. Whatever, I still don't really care._


	7. Chapter 7

I resumed my studies, but then we went to Fief Meron—so we could learn about the Bazhir tribes since we'd probably end up fighting them someday during our lives as knights—better known as the Great Southern Desert. I knew that all of the other pages were competing to be selected as Jon, Alex, and Raoul, and Gary's squires, plus I knew Alanna would say yes when Jon picked her, but I didn't think any of them would want me as their squire—as a friend, yes, as a squire, no. Douglass of Meron asked, "Are you saying even Raoul won't pick you?" "Why would he pick me?" I demanded. Douglass said, "Raoul's been watching your training ever since he was made a squire and I wouldn't be surprised if he chooses you, Fabie." I glared at Douglass and he said, "I mean, Fabiethe." I grinned at him and he asked, "Why don't you like your nickname?" "'Cuz it's annoying." I replied, immediately.

Then Raoul told me he wanted me as his squire and I agreed. Then I told him that I was actually a girl, but he didn't believe me, and I asked, "You want me to take my shirt off?" "No! Keep your clothes on, please!" He yelled. I agreed and he said, "So how'd you keep that you're a girl a secret and who else knows?" "I cut my hair and bound my breasts. As for the second part, let's see—Thom, Maude, Alan, Coram, George and his mother—they recently found out—and Queen Lianne." "You told the Queen?" He yelled. "I had an emergency, and I didn't have time to go to anyone else. Plus I knew when she got up for her midnight snack." "Queen Lianne has a midnight snack?" "Yup." He agreed to protect my secret and then whispered, "Wanna hear another secret?" "Sure, as long as you're not gonna give a wet willy or something immature like that." I replied. "Fabiethe, you're going to be one of the best pages—squires-to-be—at Court." I hugged him and burst into tears and mumbled, "I've had a long day—a long four years—Raoul, is all." He nodded silently.


	8. Chapter 8

After Raoul's Ordeal of Knighthood,—which he never talked to me about, because he was afraid he'd give something important about the Ordeal away to me—I spent a lot of time meditating on the code of honor. He sent me to help Alan get the document that Sir Myles wanted so he could teach us more about the Old Ones.

Alan and I managed to retrieve the document safely in two days and I hissed, "Alan, if we travel twice quickly on the way back, I think we'll be home by tomorrow." "It's late, Fabiethe, so we might not get home till the day after tomorrow," he pointed out. I glared at him and reluctantly agreed.

Then it started getting pretty stormy and I said, "Let's make camp under some trees and fast, Alan." He nodded hasty agreement and we quickly set up camp. Then Alan started sneezing and I started gasping for breath. Then two kittens strolled into our shared camp—I picked up the green kitten—which alarmed me—that was not normal—and I checked it over for any problems—she—it was a girl—was fine.

I glanced at Alan who was looking after the purple-eyed kitten. He nodded wordlessly when I gave her my 'did-you-hear-that-Alan' look. Then his nose started itching like crazy and I choked, and was unable to breathe for several seconds—it happened every time magic was used near the two of us. Then a woman arrived and said, "You should not be here. It is dangerous under that tree," pointing at the tree that I'd set my stuff under. I groaned and moved my stuff closer to Alan's belongings who laughed at my expression. I glared at him and muttered, "Are you sure you're Alan and not Thom?" He glared at me.

I then rejoined the others, and picking my kitten set her on my lap and Alan put his kitten back on his lap. The woman then said, "You have come far, both of you, my daughters." We both froze and I whispered, "Impossible." Alan shook his head in disbelief. "Why wouldn't I come to talk to you?" the Goddess asked. I sighed and said, "You do know I'm not the most religious person in the world, my Mother." She nodded and said, "Daughter, you do not believe in the gods of Oz, yet you do believe in me." I nodded silently. She continued, "That is because you feel loved by me and like you belong instead of being pointed out and made fun for being different." I growled as I remembered why I'd left home.

She smiled at me and said, "Calm down my daughter." I did, almost immediately after she said that. Alan stared at me, and I kicked him. The Goddess then said, "You both have three fears. Alanna—I'll start with you." I nodded and went over to Starlight and started whispering in her ear.

Then the Goddess called, "Elphaba Thropp, my daughter, I am ready to talk to you." I jumped and said, "I haven't been called that in years." "I know, but you must remember who you are, for your first fear is linked to that." The Goddess said. I nodded. She then said, "You fear harm for your sister, Nessarose Thropp." "My life, all of this training, the whole point, is to better be able to protect her, to defend her—that's all that matters to Father." I said. "Yet, she is only your half-sister and treats you as a slave rather than as a sister," the Goddess pointed out. I nodded shakily and said, "Father told her to treat me like that because I'm green and that it's my fault her mother's dead, but it's her fault—not mine—I didn't ask to be born green—I wanted to normal, but did anyone ask the green girl, no—and everyone hates me and fears me because I'm different." "And this leads us to your second fear—love." the Goddess replied. "You fear love, for you are unaccustomed to being loved, to having someone wanting you to be safe." "My father hates me and that was I left behind when I left Oz, so how can I be expected to know how to love or how to accept it in return?" I asked. The Goddess nodded and said, "Excellent point, but you fear the love of Raoul. You also fear the motherly love of Queen Lianne who seeks nothing more than to take you in as her own daughter." I sighed and said, "I don't fear her love; I fear losing her. Everytime I love someone, I lose them. I lost Mother and Lord Alan. I can't go through that all the time—no, I can't go through it ever again." . I sighed and said, "My third fear?" The Goddess smiled and said, "The Ordeal." "I don't want to think about that yet." I said. "You must think about the Ordeal for the time draws close when you too shall enter the Chamber of the Ordeal, my daughter, but your meditations on the code may help you make the right decisions." she replied. I nodded and said, "Will I ever not fear these things?" She calmly said, "Time will heal all three fears, my daughter."

The Goddess said, "Keep my warning in mind, my daughters. I was not joking when I said that unusual things happen under that tree." Alan and I then went to bed, instructing our kittens not to snore. They agreed as long as we didn't snore.

The next day, Alan and I returned to Court and gave the document to Sir Myles.

A few weeks earlier, it had been Jon's birthday and Alan and I pitched in and got Jon a mail shirt and a belt and had Thom put super-powerful protection spells on them. George helped us get back to the temple district so we wouldn't get hurt—of course, I was the better wrestler between Alan and me and between George and I—I was pretty sure we'd be safe.

We gave the package to Jon, burned the letter like we normally did, and gave Thom's message to King Roald of Conté and his wife, Queen Lianne of Naxen and Conté.

We also named our kittens—Alanna named hers Faithful and Jon 'knighted' it and I named mine Courage and Raoul 'knighted' mine as well—and then they were little furballs that clung to us like lost puppies. Then they flipped out when they saw Roger and I fell into a puddle of water, burning myself. I didn't cry, but it hurt terribly.


	9. Chapter 9

Then some representatives from a neighboring nation, Tuisane, came to Court, and Alan had to go to several meetings, to make peace, but really it was just a disguise to see if King Roald's army had the stomach for battle. When the other squires, the pages, Alan, and I were serving dinner when Jon and another person from the visiting nation, Daine of Melor, got into an argument about fencing.

Gary muttered, "You are rude in the house of your host." I elbowed his squire, who set his wine pitcher down, poured a glass of wine, went over to Gary, and pressing the wine into his hand, began whispering to him, calming him down, and getting him to let go of his sword. He slowly relaxed, releasing his grip on his sword and everyone else relaxed—I didn't dare move away from Raoul after that scare because I knew his temper was worse than mine—and since I had a terrible temper that was saying something.

Alan fenced against Daine and defeated him and I had to admit I was proud of him, especially since he was my brother.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later—that summer, in fact,—we went to war against Tuisane at the Drell River Valley for control of the river. King Roald did not allow us to cross the river to the eastern, or right, bank, and ordered us to only defend the western, or left, bank. When the rest of us—who did not sit on King Roald's Council—learned that we would be going to war, we were split into groups and Alan, Gary, Raoul, George, Jon, and I would be stationed at the Drell River Falls.

Right before we left, Duke Gareth was injured and Roger took over as the head commander. I wasn't so sure that Roger wouldn't try to get rid of me, Alan, and Jon during the war—he had the means to, and he could if he wanted to, enough.

I grimaced because I hated water, plus I was allergic to water as well, and most of the fighting would occur in the river itself. I glanced over at Raoul and he pointed, "There it is, Fabiethe, Drell River Falls—home, sweet home, for the next month or so." I sighed and Courage hissed at me that she much preferred Court. "I agree," I whispered back. Raoul looked at me and I said, "I don't like water, plus I'm allergic to it." He stared at me and I sighed and said, "Remember when Courage flipped out when she saw Roger?" Raoul nodded and I said, "When I fell into the puddle of water, I got some light burns from it, which weren't that bad, compared to what could have happened."

Raoul glared at me and said, "I'm telling Duke Gareth when we return to Court." I grabbed his arm and said, "No, Raoul, please, let's just keep this a secret between you and me." He nodded, reluctantly, and asked, "Who else knows?" I gulped and said, "Lord Alan did, Thom, Alanna, Maude, Coram, Father—I mean Frexspar—and my little sister, Nessarose—she's the one who discovered that I was allergic in the first place." We rode into camp and Gary asked, "How?" "Nessa—that's what everyone calls her—decided it would be interesting to see what would happen if she dumped her glass of water on my arm. A giant and extremely severe burn appeared where the water hit my skin and it never completely healed." I pushed my sleeve and pointing to my arm, "That's what's left of Nessa's 'experiment.'" raoul stared at me in horror and asked, "You let her hurt you?" "Raoul, listen, Nessa is the prized child—I'm the mistake, the child that shouldn't be—according to Father—and if I hurt her, I'd get punished—what am I saying, I'd get punished for everything—and she gets everything she wants. She wanted to know what would happen. I had to let her hurt me." Raoul nodded reluctantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Alan and I stayed at the camp near the Drell River Falls rather than go with the others to the main camp—there were actually three camps—but Alan and I preferred our camp, rather than admit that we were avoided Duke Roger. Alan and I quickly became friends with most of the other soldiers, except for Jem. The first day, he accused of us being spies and I leapt to my feet and grabbed my tray and snapped, "Excuse me, but I was just enjoying my lunch. Maybe next time I'll eat alone." Alan grabbed his lunch and said, "I'm coming with you, Fabie." I grinned and hissed, "I think I might learn to like that nickname." Alan snickered and hissed back, "Raoul's taken to calling you Fabie?" I nodded quickly and said, "Gory details tonight." Then Big Thor, our first friend, said, "Leave 'em alone, Tanner. They're just eating, not spies." Then he said to us, "Sit down, spare us your pride and give us the news from the rest of the country." Gary, Raoul, Jon and Sir Myles all went to the main camp for their meals while Alan and I stayed behind at our camp for our meals.

That night,—Alan and I shared a tent by ourselves, so we could be ourselves: just two girls disguised as guys—I hissed, "Alanna, listen, you were right. Raoul has started calling me Fabie. And, um, Alanna, I think I might have a crush on him, but, I just, I don't think that I can be with him. Not to mention, he's definitely the cutest one out of every other single guy at Court." Alanna smirked and said, "Elphaba's got a crush on Raoul." I kicked her and hissed, "Alanna, shut up. D'you want everyone to know we're girls before we're ready to tell them?" She sighed and said, "Elphaba, listen, after you reveal the truth, maybe then you can be with him." "What if he hates me? What if he gets angry?" I asked. "I'm sure he won't." she reassured me. I nodded and said, "You're probably right. Goodnight." "G'night," she muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

Everyday was pretty much the same—wake up, exercise our horses and our knights' horses, eat breakfast, clean Jon's armor and Sir Myles' armor—for Alanna—clean Raoul's armor—for me—study, learn new ways to fight from the other soldiers, and avoid Jem Tanner—so one day, Alan and I just walked in the infirmary tent and I said, "Duke Baird, I'm feeling useless. Can I help in here?" He nodded and Alan said, "I can't clean Jon's armor and Sir Myles' armor if they're wearing it." Duke Baird had the two of us healing whoever we could.

Then Jon came and dragged Alan back to camp and yelled at him on the way there. Jon asked, "How long has Alan been here?" Then he left and I continued healing and then Raoul came and took me back to camp to rest, so I wouldn't kill myself with healing. Then our cats yelled at us too. I glared at Courage and Raoul asked, "Is your cat talking?" I sighed and said, "Yes, and no, I can understand her as if she's speaking normally—like a human I mean—and I can also understand Faithful—I have wild magic—and I can read minds with my Gift—or at least I can read Alanna's mind, Thom's mind, Jon's mind, Gary's mind, and of course, your mind." Then Courage hissed, "Quit snuggling to Raoul as if you're together. Just a little while ago, you were complaining to Alan about this." I sighed, realizing Courage was right, and then Raoul said, "Fabie, do me a favor and get some rest tonight. I don't want you getting hurt." I nodded, trying my best not to blush, like a girl in love, which I was.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple days later, Alan had to go deliver something to Big Thor when he and Faithful discovered the enemy attempting a surprise attack. He ordered the next nearest sentries to sound the alarm and I raced over to Raoul's horse and began saddling it. I looked at Courage and, pointing to the tent, said, "Either stay in there or stay up at the waterfalls. Just stay away from the fighting." Courage trotted away quickly.

Raoul came over and said, "I can't tell you to stay from this battle, can I?" I glared at him and said, "Someone's got to help you protect Jon. That's what they're here for—to kill Jonathon." He nodded and Alan and I soon joined the others. Duke Roger came, after those of us in this camp had driven the Tusiane forces back to the river.

Alan went off in search in Big Thor, and I followed him, and said, "Maybe Big Thor knows where that traitor, Jem, is." Alan nodded quietly. Then we found Big Thor and watched as the Black God came and took him away—I shivered because, if anything, the Black God terrified me. Alan passed out and when he woke up, three days later, I said, "Nice to see you awake again. I was beginning to wonder if you were dead." Alan smacked me and I yelled, "Quit hitting me, Alan!" Jon, Faithful, Raoul, and Courage all laughed. Then Raoul said, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Fabie, since you just woke up ten minutes ago." I glared at him.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later, Alan and I were put on watch, since we'd both been injured and couldn't use our Gifts—so we helped in the infirmary tent by fetching things and we helped out at the forge. Alan, Faithful, Courage, and I were all at the same spot standing watch, when I heard footsteps. I stiffened, and hissed, "Someone's coming." Alan and I whipped out our swords, but when we saw Duke Roger's now familiar face, we relaxed. He motioned to the two of us and said, "Squire Alan, Squire Fabie, please sit down." All three of us sat down and I said, "Excuse me, your Grace, but I'd rather you call me by my full name, Fabiethe." He nodded and then said, "Alan, Fabiethe, I can give you both much." I sighed and said, "I want my friends to live." Alan said, "If I get to live, I want all of my friends to live too." Duke Roger left and then our cats curled up and fell asleep after informing us of a fog rising. I gagged suddenly, and gasped, "Magic." Then I fainted from lack of air. Alan sneezed and was hit on the head before passing out.

When we came to, we were locked in a cabin not too far from the Tusiane camp. Alan and I sent the others to get help, and held Count Jemis—or should I say, the traitor, Jem Tanner—and his brother, Duke Hilam, back, giving the others time to escape. Alan muttered, "Are you sure your mother didn't betray your father with a warthog? You've both got a warthog's looks, plus Jem there has a warthog's manners." They glared at him and I sang, "Jem is a warthog. Jem is a warthog." Jon, Courage, Faithful, the three of whom led the rescue, Raoul, Gary, Alex, the two were with Alan and me in the cabin, and others all freed us, and took the two brothers hostage. Then we made peace—the Drell River Peace, in which Tusiane renounced all claims to the Drell River Valley and King Ain got his two brothers back.


	15. Chapter 15

Alan, Jon, Gary, Alex, Raoul and I all returned to Court—Alan and I were now blooded squires—or had experience in fighting against enemy armies—as war heroes, I guess you could say. All six of us went ice skating one winter day and Alex dared me and Alan to skate around the pond once. Then the ice cracked under Alan and I panicked and then I fell through too. I screamed and struggled to get to the surface, but kept screaming. Raoul grabbed me and yanked me to safety and carried me inside. Alan and I, working together, healed my legs and never told anyone—when Duke Gareth asked me what happened I said, "I fell down, your Grace." He looked at me and said, "Great Mithros, lad, couldn't you think of a better excuse?" I shrugged.

Alan and I began counting down the days to the day we'd enter the Chamber of the Ordeal starting on our seventeenth birthdays. Jon and Raoul told us to relax, and then Alan told Gary the truth, and I told Alex, who muttered, "So that's why I like you, Fabiethe." I sighed, and said, "Alex, I'm sorry, but I can't. I love Raoul." He grinned and said, "I'd figured that out since you try so hard not to show it." I punched him.

The next eighteen months for Alan passed quickly and, the next sixteen months for me passed just as quickly—I'm two months younger than Thom and Alanna.


	16. Chapter 16

Alan went through the Ordeal and survived and then it was my turn. That afternoon, I ranted to George about not knowing what to expect and he gave me something to drink, but drugged it. When I realized it was drugged, I snapped, "You drugged it! I hate you, George!" Then I fell asleep. That night, outside the Chamber, I meditated on the code as one was my nightly custom—normally I'd only meditate on one part, but tonight I'd go through the whole code—plus I'd just heard it.

"If you survive the Ordeal of Knighthood, you will be a Knight of the Realm. You will be sworn to protect those weaker than you, to obey your overlord, to live in a way that honors your kingdom and your gods. To wear the shield of a knight is an important thing. It means you may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to you for rescue, and you may not deny them. You are bound to hold up the law. You may not look away from wrongdoing. You may not help anyone to break the law of the land, and you must prevent the breaking of the law at all times, in all cases. You are bound to your honor and your word. Act in such a way that when you face the Dark God you need not be ashamed. You have learned the laws of Chivalry. Keep them in your heart. Use them as your guides when things are their darkest. They will not fail you if you interpret them with humanity and kindness. A knight is gentle. A knight's first duty is to understand."

The following morning, I, too, entered the Chamber. The priests closed the door behind me and I gulped, nervous already. I was freezing suddenly, and then I tried to pace, to move to keep warm, but I was stuck on the ground. I shivered violently and then I heard voices, but only one was clear—Mother's. I whimpered, for it hurt to hear her voice, even sixteen years later, and I knew I wouldn't heal. I choked and murmured, "I'm sorry. Mother, you belong to the Black God now. May he give you rest." Then I saw Frexspar and he grabbed a switch and snarled, "Don't move, girl." I stiffened and watched as he began hitting me over and over again. I wanted to cry, but I'd never given him that satisfaction and I wasn't about to start now. Then I saw Nessa get hurt and I lunged to help, but I was held by nets. I struggled and watched helplessly. Then I saw Raoul lying dead, and I fought for control. I saw and heard Duke Roger say, "What are you going to do now without your precious Raoul?" I bit my lip, refused to allow myself to cry. Then I stumbled out of the Chamber, collapsing into Raoul's waiting arms. That evening, I was given my shield and then Alan and I accused Roger of treason. Then we fought him in a trial by combat and he revealed we were both girls. King Roald asked, "Who knew?" Coram said, "I did." Jon said, "I did—I've known Alan was a girl since the Black City." Then Queen Lianne entered, and said, "I did—I've known that Fabiethe was a girl." Everyone who knew confessed to knowing—including Jon, Thom, Coram, Raoul, Alex, Gary, Sir Myles and Queen Lianne—and King Roald was upset with Alanna and me and then we killed Duke Roger.

Then Alanna and Coram went south to the desert and I returned to Oz. I grabbed Raoul, and said, "Raoul, I love you, and that is why no one in Oz can ever know about us. If Father found out, he'd make you want Nessa, and I'd be left alone." Raoul nodded and whispered, "I love you. Be careful, Fabie." I nodded and said, "You can quit calling me that, if you want. I'm Elphaba now." He grinned and said, "I'll keep calling you Fabie." I grinned and I hugged him goodbye. Then I rode home—to Oz—where I knew I'd be grounded for eternity—I didn't look back because I knew it would be too painful, since I was leaving the one place where no one cared that I was green, and the one place where I felt like I truly belonged.


	17. Chapter 17

I returned to Oz, and as I got closer to Munchkinland, I hid more often in the woods and Courage asked, "Why are we hiding?" I whispered, "Because I've gotten this close and I can't get caught, not now—Father's still got men searching for me, even thirteen years and eleven months later." Courage rolled her eyes and asked, "Didn't we already go over this? Frexspar isn't your father, remember?" "I know, but I couldn't stop in the Emerald City—too many guards," I replied.

I soon reached home and knocked and asked, "Father home?" Nessa wheeled over to the door and let me in and said, "No." I grinned at her and hugged her and said, "I missed you." "I missed you." She said. "No, you missed being able to annoy me," I shot back. She laughed and said, "You're right." "I know I am." I replied. Nessa and I went back and forth with our little teasing argument—the way we would have throughout our childhood had I not run away. Then I heard a knocking and sprinted up to the attic. Nessa called, "I'll see if I can distract Father long enough for you to get ready to come downstairs and prove I'm telling the truth when I tell him you're home." I nodded and called, "Thanks, Nessa."

Then I thought, _how am I supposed to get to the Emerald City now? Nessa's father will ground me for life, oh, wait, I already am grounded for life. Stupid Thom is good for nothing except getting me mad all the time. I was supposed to talk to the Wizard, not deal with Frexspar. Oh, well, I'll find some way to talk to the Wizard._

Nessa said, "Father, it's about Elphaba." "What has that troublesome sister of yours gotten herself into now?" he asked angrily. "She's home; she came back just like I said she would." Nessa said eagerly. I knew that was my cue to come downstairs and reveal that Nessa was telling the truth. I stepped forward and said, "Father, Nessa is telling the truth. I did come home." He glared at me and I said, "I am _so_ grounded, aren't I?" "Actually, I want to know what you think you were doing for the past thirteen years and eleven months, girl," he snarled at me.

I gulped nervously, before thinking, _okay, here goes everything._ Then I began, "Father, I couldn't take you yelling at me all the time anymore when I was four. I had to find someone, someplace, where I'd be, well, where I'd be accepted for me and loved the way you loved Nessa—and I may found that—I'll get to that part—and so I left. I traveled cross-country to the impassable desert and turned south. Then I crossed the Grimhold Mountains, was nearly mistaken for a Scanra raider, but then two kids—my siblings now—Thom, the older one, and his twin sister, Alanna of Trebond—found me hiding among some bushes and brought to their house. Their father, Lord Alan of Trebond, acknowledged me and shoved a book at me. I was ashamed when I had to admit that I didn't know to read or write. He made sure that I learned reading, writing, some figures, and some deportment or manners as they're practiced by nobles—all I learned was the basics. I also would visit the village healer, Maude, and secretly learn to control my magic—my Gift—not my wild magic, which allows me to understand animals and Animals better than most people. I also would train to be a warrior with Coram Symthesson along with Alanna and Thom, who was a failure as a warrior, but a great sorcerer. Then Alanna and I disguised ourselves as boys—she became Alan and I became Fabiethe, Fabie for short—and went to Court and trained and became knights of the Realm of Tortall—that's where I lived during all this—and I worked hard and stayed up studying for classes. I also met some pretty nice kids—Prince Jonathon of Conté, who treated me like I was normal, Gareth—Gary—the Younger of Naxen—who understands what it's like to lose your mother, as did Alanna and Thom—theirs died when she was born—Alexander—Alex—of Tirragen, Francis of Nond—he died when the Sweating Sickness struck in Corus—that reminds me, Nessa I owe you since you basically saved my life—yes, Father, little Nessa is a hero—and Raoul of Goldenlake. I'd have classes in the morning and training in the afternoon. I got better and better with training and discovered that I was born to the sword—that is to say I am a natural with a sword—and then, during a trip to Persepolis, my friend, Raoul of Goldenlake, made me his private squire—I had to look out for his business and help him when he needed me. Then we went to war against Tusiane and Alanna and I were kidnapped. Jon, our cats, Courage—who's here, and Faithful led the rescue. Then I nearly drowned and then when I was eighteen, I underwent the Ordeal of Knighthood, won my shield, after hearing the code of honor—If you survive the Ordeal of Knighthood, you will be a Knight of the Realm. You will be sworn to protect those weaker than you, to obey your overlord, to live in a way that honors your kingdom and your gods. To wear the shield of a knight is an important thing. It means you may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to you for rescue and you may not deny them. You are bound to hold up the law. You may not look away from wrongdoing. You may not help anyone to break the law of the land, and you must prevent the breaking of the law at all times, in all cases. You are bound to your honor and your word. Act in such a way that when you face the Dark God you need not be ashamed. You have learned the laws of Chivalry. Keep them in your heart. Use them as your guides when things are their darkest. They will not fail you if you interpret them with humanity and kindness. A knight is gentle. A knight's first duty is to understand.—then I fought and, after he revealed that Alanna and I were both girls—some people already knew—Thom, Alanna, Maude, Coram, Raoul, Jon, Queen Lianne of Naxen and Conté and I—defeated Duke Roger and returned home."

Then Father gave me The Look—the-you-are-grounded-for-the-rest-of-your-life-girl look—which I lived in terror of—since I hated being grounded.


	18. Chapter 18

Father then said, "Girls, both of you are going to Shiz. Elphaba, stay out of trouble and don't get kicked out and care for Nessa. Nessa, be careful and avoid anyone who would be mean enough to hurt you." I rolled my eyes and said, "Aw, Father, no one's going to wanna mess with Nessa. She's going to make a lot of friends. Me not so much." Nessa glared at the two of us and said, "Gee, thanks for talking about me like I'm not even here." I grinned at her and said, "Sorry, Nessa." She grinned, "Whatever, Elphaba." I grinned again. Father rolled his eyes—he was used to this playful argument Nessa and I had—we'd done it till I left and we picked up with the playful bickering right when I came home. Then I asked, "When are we leaving?" "Tomorrow," he informed us. I glanced at Nessa and then I yelled, "What?" "You haven't packed anything have you?" he asked. Nessa said, "I'm ready. Why aren't you ready, Fabala?" "I only have boys' clothes and one other dress besides this one. I need more clothes." I said evenly.

Nessa and I quickly went shopping and bought a couple more dresses—all black—the other dress I'd mentioned earlier was gold with bright red around the sleeves, the neckline, and the hem—it was definitely the prettiest dress I'd ever owned and ever would own—Raoul had seen me in it once and that was when we first became a couple—he figured out that it was me when he said, "Fabie, you're the only guy who has to wear make up to seem normal." I'd elbowed him. While we were shopping, I started thinking about Raoul and Nessa said, "Elphaba, earth to Elphaba." When I didn't respond, she screamed in my ear, "ELPHABA THROPP!" I grabbed my ear and said, "Don't scream in my ear. I'm right next to you." "We're done. We can go now." she informed me. I nodded, paid for the dresses and returned home to pack up. I finished packing in ten minutes, hiding the special dress—the first dress I'd owned in eight years.


	19. Chapter 19

"_OH VINE-DRAPED WALLS AND HALLOWED HALLS. THE PROUDLIEST SIGHT THERE IS. WHEN GREY AND SERE OUR HAIR HATH TURNED WE SHALL STILL REVERE OUR LESSONS LEARNED IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ. OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD... OH-OH-OH-OLD. DEAR OLD SHIZ-ZZZZ." _

When we reached Shiz, Nessa got a new pair of shoes—of course. I got nothing. I didn't care. When Nessa tried to apologize, I shrugged and said, "What could he have gotten me? I clash with everything." She sighed and I knew she just wanted me to be happy.

I set my suitcase down, and sat on it. Then, looking up at Nessa, I said, "I am happy. I really am. I've everything I could ever want—I'm going to Shiz, Father gave you new shoes, and I have someone who loves me." I froze, realizing I'd said too much. Nessa stared at me and asked, "Who?" I thought hard and asked, "Can you swear to me before all the gods of Oz that you'll never ever, ever, ever tell Father?" She nodded and I said, "Say it so I can hear you, Nessa." Nessa sighed and said, "I swear before all the gods of Oz that I'll never ever, ever, ever tell Father." Then I said, "Remember that Raoul of Goldenlake guy I mentioned?" She nodded and I hissed, "We're sorta in a relationship." She grinned at me and then she started snickering. I glared at her and then she stopped. "Why can't I tell Father?" she demanded suddenly. "I can't lose Raoul, not now, not after we've finally admitted to the fact that we're together, Nessa, in front of just about everybody we know—Alex, Sir Myles, Queen Lianne, Thom, Alanna, Coram, George, Lighfingers—he's funny, but he gets drunk a lot—Marek, Ercole, Rispah, Mistress Cooper, Jon, Gary, Geoffrey, Douglass, Sacherell, Maude, Duke Gareth, Aram Sklaw—he scares me—and just about every other person at Court." She nodded.

Then everyone started staring at me and I snapped, "What? What is it? Why is everyone staring? Is my underskirt showing? Do I have something in my teeth? Oh. Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no I did not chew grass as child." I couldn't have gone on forever, had not been for the fact that the principal had just walked into the room.


	20. Chapter 20

I stood around, listening to the principal give her "Welcome-to-Shiz-young-students-speech" forcing myself to remain focused and actually pay attention—thanks to all of the training and getting into trouble for not paying attention back at Court—and not zone out, the way I'd wanted to, like I would have in philosophy and get yelled at by the teacher every day.

When we were getting our rooms assigned, I asked, "Would it be possible for Nessa and me,"—deciding that I really wanted to make Duke Gareth proud, instead of talking the way I normally would have before my days at Court—"to get a wheelchair accessible room? I've always cared for her, and I promised Father." Then I learned we wouldn't be rooming together.

I panicked, and when Madame Morrible tried to take Nessa away, I immediately said, "LET HER GO!" Then Nessa wheeled back to me and everyone else just sort of froze. I groaned and muttered, angrily to myself, "I so have to work on control." Nessa glared up at me and said, "You promised this time would be different." Then Madame Morrible walked over to me and said, "You have quite the talent." I shrugged and said, "I only lose control when I get angry, Madame." She nodded and said, "I'll take you as a private student in my sorcery seminar—no other students."

I looked stunned and thought, _even Duke Roger wouldn't do that for me back at Court. He just saw me as another student who had the Gift that he had to teach—I know he did—I saw it in his mind._

Then as I listened to Madame Morrible talk about my future, I knew I'd have to talk the Wizard into letting me go on adventures rather than stay in the Emerald City. I also noticed that she seemed a little overly polite—like Duke Roger—and I immediately decided to alert Thom.

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba... MANY YEARS HAVE I WAITED FOR A TALENT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR. WHY I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS MAGIC GRAND VIZIER! MY DEAR, MY DEAR, I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD—TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE. WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE, IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD, YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD..."_

I was amazed and I vowed that I'd make good, join the Wizard someday, and most important, I would make Duke Gareth proud of me—because I was the only other female warrior in centuries from Tortall.

I knew Thom would be way jealous if I mentioned meeting the Wizard, though, so I knew it would take me a while to write that letter. I'd worry about it later.

"_DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD? THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SUPPRESS OR HIDE IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD IF I MAKE GOOD, SO I'LL MAKE GOOD... WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD, ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH. AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD. WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE—SINCE BIRTH! AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED. DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB? OR LIKE MUNCHKINS SMALL-MINDED? NO! HE'LL SAY TO ME, "I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE: A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY!" AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN: THE WIZARD AND I... ONCE I'M WITH THE EIZARD MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE. 'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD, NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE. NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU! NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED! AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU WHEN, BY THE WIZARD, YOU'RE ACCLAIMED! AND THIS GIFT—OR THIS CURSE—I HAVE INSIDE, MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND—THE WIZARD AND I... AND ONE DAY, HE'LL SAY TO ME, "ELPHABA, A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR. SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN ABSURD TO DEGREE SEEMED FIXATED ON YOUR VERDIGRIS, WOULD IT BE ALRIGT BY YOU IF I DE-GREENIFY YOU?" AND THOUGH OF COURSE THAT'S IMPORTANT TO ME. "ALL RIGHT, WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY. OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE. THE WIZARD AND I... YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE. THE WIZARD AND... UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED. AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY. I KNOW—IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY. AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY. BUT I SWEAR SOMEDAY THERE'LL BE A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH ME! AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD, FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT. AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT, I'LL BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT! AND SO IT WILLL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE TILL I DIE. HELD IN SUCH ESTEEM. WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME, THEY WILL SCREAM FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAV'RITE TEAM: THE WIZARD AND I!"_


	21. Chapter 21

As for rooming, I was stuck with the most popular girl in the school as my roommate—I would have much preferred rooming with Alanna for another four years that having to deal with Galinda Upland—who's the Shiz princess apparently—at least that's what I've seen in everyone's mind—and that everyone would take her side against me. I didn't really care. I was trained to stand alone and I could do it even though I knew it would be very difficult.

After reaching the room I was stuck sharing with Galinda, I immediately began writing to Father, as she wrote to her parents. I thought to myself, _note to self: write Thom as soon as done with this letter. Then write everyone else, especially Queen Lianne and Raoul._

"_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical. My dear Father. THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ. BUT OF COURSE I'LL CARE FOR NESSA. BUT OF COURES I'LL RISE ABOVE IT. FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND. YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMMATE IS... UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PECULIAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE... BLONDE. WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW? I FELT THE MOMENT, I LAID EYES ON YOU. MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING. MY FACE IS FLUSHING. WHAT IS THIS FEELING? FERVID AS A FLAME! DOES IT HAVE A NAME? YES!: LOATHING! UNADULTERATED LOATHING! FOR YOUR FACE... YOUR VOICE... YOUR CLOTHING... LET'S JUST SAY: I LOATHE IT ALL! EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL, MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING! IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I BELIVE THAT IT CAN LAST AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD! HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD! SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR! WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS, BUT GALINDA, YOU'RE A MARTYR! WELL, THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US! HUMPH! POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED. WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU: WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE! WE SHARE YOUR... WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW? LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING. I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING. LET'S JUST SAY: WE LOATHE IT ALL. MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING. OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING? DOES IT HAVE A NAME? EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL, MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL! AHHH! YES! AHHH! LOATHING! LOATHING! THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION! LOATHING! IN SUCH TOTAL DESTESTATION! LOATHING! IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! SO STRONG! THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING, FOR FOREVER LOATHING, LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU, LOATHING YOU, MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING! BOO! AHH!"_


	22. Chapter 22

After writing to Father, complaining about not rooming with Nessa, but reassuring him that I'd care for her, I wrote immediately to Thom.

_Dearest brother Thom, I was accepted into a sorcery seminar class here at Shiz. I know that's really cool, but I have a problem. It's not that I fear my Gift, which I kinda still do, but that I'm worried about the teacher. Her name is Madame Morrible, but when she was explaining to me about the class she was a little overly polite, sort of like Duke Roger. That's why I'm worried. Let me know if you think I should trust her or just practice on my own in secret. I want to do what's right, but you are the Master Sorcerer, not me. I hope you get this letter soon and let me know what you think I should do. Your loving sister, Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I wrote to Alanna.

_Dear Alanna, I guess I've gotten myself into somewhat of an adventure—I sort of accidentally signed myself up for a sorcery class. Here's the best part: I'll get to talk to the Wizard, which means I was just provided with the best chance to tell him the truth—that I'm his daughter, I mean. Isn't that great? Say hi to Coram. Tell him I miss him and I'll try not to get into too many adventures. Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I wrote to George.

_Dear George, how are you? Have you been staying out of trouble with the law. I really hope you have because you are an excellent friend for any noble even if you are a thief. I'll come back to Corus when I can and visit as soon as possible. Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I wrote to Jon.

_Dear Jon, how have you been? It seems like only yesterday we just met and now we're friends. Anyway, I'm at Shiz and I hope you'll come to visit. Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I wrote to Alex.

_Dear Alex, I'm sorry, but I'm still with Raoul. Please move on, and find another girl. It's just that I feel we are too similar to ever have a chance of being together. We can still be friends though. Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I wrote to King Roald and Queen Lianne.

_Dear King Roald and Queen Lianne, I miss everyone at Court very much and cannot wait for the first school break so I can come visit. I hope that you are feeling better, your majesty. I truly hope that the next time we meet, you will be well again. Sincerely and your humble warrior, Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I wrote to Gary.

_Dear Gary, have you been making Raoul and the others laugh? I hope you have. Could you send me some of your jokes, so I actually have something to look forward to, besides annoying the living daylights out of my roommate and I really think you might have some good ideas, as long as they're not too crazy. Sincerely, Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I wrote to Sir Myles.

_Dear Sir Myles, I have made into Shiz, which was a bit of a secret dream of mine from when I was little. I'm really excited. I will do my best to be the best student here and try to make you and the rest of my former teachers proud. Sincerely, Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I finally wrote to Raoul.

_Dear Raoul, how have you been? It seems like only yesterday we just met and now we're friends, I mean lovers. I have made into Shiz, which was a bit of a secret dream of mine from when I was little. Anyway, I'm at Shiz and I hope you'll come to visit. I guess I've gotten myself into somewhat of an adventure—I sort of accidentally signed myself up for a sorcery class. I was accepted into the sorcery class, thanks to Nessa. You remember her—the little sister that I never shut up about—that one. Here's the best part: I'll get to talk to the Wizard, which means I was just provided with the best chance to tell him the truth—that I'm his daughter, I mean. Isn't that great? I can't believe it either. I know that's really cool, but I have a problem. It's not that I fear my Gift, which I kinda still do, but that I'm worried about the teacher. Her name is Madame Morrible, but when she was explaining to me about the class she was a little overly polite, sort of like Duke Roger. That's why I'm worried. Let me know if you think I should trust her or just practice on my own in secret. Oh, well, I still love you, and I miss you like crazy. I miss everyone else at Court very much too, but I miss you the most, besides Queen Lianne. I cannot wait for the first school break so I can come visit. Has Gary been making you laugh? I hope so. I've even asked for his help in dealing with my roommate, whom I loathe with a passion, Galinda Upland. She's the Shiz princess and thinks she's the best person to ever walk the planet. I highly doubt she'd have what it takes to survive the Ordeal. I'm also really excited since Frexspar let me go to Shiz, even if it is just to care for Nessa, because I didn't think he would. Unfortunately, technically, he thinks I'm grounded for, like, life, which is awful. Although, now that I think about I was grounded even at Court for using my Gift after Father had forbidden it, but it was Thom's fault, because he kept making me angry. You know me—when I get angry, I lose control and I accidentally use my Gift—that's how I got into the sorcery seminar. I can't wait to see you again. Maybe you and some of the others, like Jon, Alex, Gary, maybe Thom, and hopefully Alanna could come visit me here at Shiz. I love you. Love with all my heart, Elphaba of Trebond._

Then I noticed I'd signed all my letters the same way—Elphaba of Trebond—and then I thought, _oh, well, it's not like anyone here besides Nessa knows my other identity as Elphaba of Trebond._ I went and made sure that all letters came directly to the students and then went to go mail them. "Madame Morrible, students receive all their mail directly, correct?" I asked. "Yes, Miss Elphaba." she replied. "Thank you," I said quickly, and hurried off to mail my letters—to my friends at Court.

Galinda saw me walking toward her and I glared at her and then she asked, "For not being that popular, you sure seem to act like you know a lot of people." I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever," thinking to myself;_ do not punch her lights out, no matter how tempting it might. Hopefully, Gary will come up with something to help you. You know he will. He's never let you down—none of your friends ever have—Francis did—that was Roger's fault—Roger killed Francis._ Galinda glared at me and I innocently said, "What?" She slapped me and instead of responding the way I knew she wanted me to, I said, "Have it your way, Miss Galinda. I was trained not to argue with a lady." She muttered, "Geez, artichoke, why not go to a greenhouse?" I growled and thought, _must remain calm._ I scoffed, and snapped, _"_Really, Miss Galinda, really? You're pushing it. And I actually have better friends than you'll ever have." She snickered and said, "I'll believe you when I see them." She laughed and walked away, after taking my letters and tearing them up. I groaned, and then I remembered that I had saved a copy of each letter for myself and after grabbing some envelopes, returned to my room where I addressed them and quickly mailed my letters, after rewriting them—although I'd burn most of them—Sir Myles', Alanna's, Thom's, George's, Alex's, Jon's, the one to King Roald and Queen Lianne, and Gary's—the only one I'd keep would be the one for Raoul.


	23. Chapter 23

A few weeks later, I got letters from everyone I'd written to, except for Frexspar, and I immediately read the very day I received them. I started with Thom's, since his was the first one I saw—and I knew I would have to save Raoul's for last because once I read that letter, I'd be completely useless and you wouldn't get me to pay attention to anything.

_Dear Elphaba, I don't know this Madame Morrible, but she was one of the three mentioned to be powerful enough to be able the send the Sweating Sickness that struck in Corus back when you were twelve—but you and I both know that it was Roger. I don't know that she wouldn't do that, for a fact, but I guess it might best if you do what you think is right. Thom._

_Dear Elphaba, congratulations. Hope to see you soon. Coram says hi, too and wants to know why every time he turns around, you're getting yourself into trouble. I'm in trouble, too, because since my adoption in the Bloody Hawk, I've become the tribe's shaman and since I have no intention of staying in the desert forever or getting slain by the first rival who comes along, I am training three students with the Gift to take over when they are ready—Ishak, Kourrem, and Kara. Alanna._

_Dear Elphaba, I hope you have been working hard in your studies. Hope to see you at Court during your winter break, if you get one. Maybe it will coincide with Midwinter Festival. Sir Myles._

_Dear Elphaba, my husband and I know your history—that you lack a motherly figure. That is part of why we are writing. We are both very proud of you and if it is okay with you, we would like to adopt you into our family, for I have always longed for a daughter of my own, and I would love for you to be able to call me your mother. Let us know what you decide as soon as you can. Sincerely, Queen Lianne and King Roald._

_Dear Elphaba, it will be cool if you become my sister, since you are one of my closest friends. Also, I've never told anyone this, but I've always wanted a younger brother, or sister. I think it would be really cool if you became that little sister I've dreamed of having for years—okay, fine, my whole life. I hope you say yes. Jon._

_Dear Elphaba, if you become Jon's sister that would make you my cousin, which would be cool and we could annoy each other and be like siblings—that's sort of what Jon and I do—and here are some blonde jokes that might help, except that I kinda destroyed them on accident right before mailing them. Hope you can figure them out. Gary._

When I read the three letters, I jumped up and down, and whispered to myself, "Of course this is what I want." I immediately sat down, and wrote a reply.

_Dear King Roald and Queen Lianne, yes. I would love for you to adopt me. It would be an honor for me to able to call you my parents. I cannot wait to see you again, Momma, and Dad. Sincerely, your soon to be daughter, Elphaba of Trebond and Conté._

Then I read George's letter.

_Dear Elphaba, how sweet of you to write. Everything is fine here in the city of Corus. Lightfingers is still getting himself drunk and the rest of Rogue is fine. Who knows I might even pay a visit to Oz and see you. George._

Immediately after sorcery class, I sat down on my bed, and began reading Raoul's letter eagerly—I'd burned the others after mailing my reply to their Majesties' letter—this one I was saving. I reread the one I'd written, right before reading this one.

_Dear Raoul, how have you been? It seems like only yesterday we just met and now we're friends, I mean lovers. I have made into Shiz, which was a bit of a secret dream of mine from when I was little. Anyway, I'm at Shiz and I hope you'll come to visit me sometime. I guess I've gotten myself into somewhat of an adventure—I sort of accidentally signed myself up for a sorcery class. I was accepted into the sorcery class, thanks to Nessa. You remember her—the little sister that I never shut up about—that one. Here's the best part: I'll get to talk to the Wizard, which means I was just provided with the best chance to tell him the truth—that I'm his daughter, I mean. Isn't that great? I can't believe it either. I know that's really cool, but I have a problem. It's not that I fear my Gift, which I kinda still do, but that I'm worried about the teacher. Her name is Madame Morrible, but when she was explaining to me about the class she was a little overly polite, sort of like Duke Roger. That's why I'm worried. Let me know if you think I should trust her or just practice on my own in secret. Oh, well, I still love you, and I miss you like crazy. I miss everyone else at Court very much too, but I miss you the most, besides Queen Lianne. I cannot wait for the first school break so I can come visit. Has Gary been making you laugh? I hope so. I've even asked for his help in dealing with my roommate, whom I loathe with a passion, Galinda Upland. She's the Shiz princess and thinks she's the best person to ever walk the planet. I highly doubt she'd have what it takes to survive the Ordeal. I'm also really excited since Frexspar let me go to Shiz, even if it is just to care for Nessa, because I didn't think he would. Unfortunately, technically, he thinks I'm grounded for, like, life, which is awful. Although, now that I think about I was grounded even at Court for using my Gift after Father had forbidden it, but it was Thom's fault, because he kept making me angry. You know me—when I get angry, I lose control and I accidentally use my Gift—that's how I got into the sorcery seminar. I can't wait to see you again. Maybe you and some of the others, like Jon, Alex, Gary, maybe Thom, and hopefully Alanna could come visit me here at Shiz. I love you. Love with all my heart, Elphaba of Trebond._

_Dearest Elphaba, my love, I have missed you dearly. King Roald sent to the Sandrunners' territory for a patrol and they have adopted me—the tribe that is. I have heard that King Roald and Queen Lianne wish to adopt you as their own daughter. I'm really happy for you if you choose that, though, I can't see why you wouldn't since you are so devoted to her Majesty. I've also read in your last letter that you loathe your roommate. I'll take your side, and makes sure that she knows nobody mess with Raoul of Goldenlake's girl. I hope that you are happy though. I cannot wait to see my princess again, if you have said yes to being adopted, but knowing you, you will have already said yes by the time you read this. I cannot wait to hear what your decision will be if you haven't already decided. I do hope you'll write me as soon as you've decided. I can't wait to hear from you and I truly hope you still do love me like you said in the last letter you wrote me. Do me a favor and take care of yourself for me. I don't want you wearing yourself out. Congratulations on making into that sorcery class, but what are you going to do about the Wizard? Also, from I got out of your letter, I think you should take this advice. __**DON'T TRUST MADAME MORRIBLE!**__ Are you going to have two separate identities—Elphaba of Trebond and Conté for when you're here in Tortall and Elphaba Thropp for when you're in Oz? Do let me know what you want me to call you, as long as I still get to call you Fabie. I love you very much and cannot wait to see you again. Raoul._

I wrote to him and told him what I'd told Queen Lianne and King Roald.

_Dear Raoul, I have accepted their Majesties offer to adopt me. I'll probably just use my Tortallan identity—Elphaba of Trebond and Conté. Thanks for the advice and I just do the same thing I did back at Court when I was studying magic under Duke Roger's teaching—practice more advanced spells in secret. I do hope you come visit me soon. I really miss you, and cannot wait to see you again. I love you too. Elphaba of Trebond and Conté._


	24. Chapter 24

I wrote a letter to Sir Myles, telling him that I was working very hard in class, so I could make Duke Gareth proud of me. I also got into a quite few detentions, thanks to Galinda, who also had detention, but we were never in the same room, because Madame Morrible didn't want us trying to kill each other—I was careful not to mention that part.

_Dear Sir Myles, I have been working very hard in class. I think I have the highest average in my overall class. Please tell Duke Gareth that I said thank you for pushing me so hard when I was a kid, because the study habits developed back at Court are really helping me here at Shiz. I have been trying my best to stay out of trouble and have not had many problems with remaining attentive in class—probably since I kept getting yelled at, during philosophy class—the study skills I learned at Court have truly helped me here at Shiz. Thank you, for everything. Elphaba of Trebond and Conté. _

I mailed the letter immediately after I finished writing it.

I learned about the bad things that apparently were happening in Oz—it scared me—and, for the first time since leaving Tortall, I actually prayed—I was careful not to make it too obvious.

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba. The things one hears these days. Dreadful things. I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX NO LONGER PERMITTED TO TEACH, WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH. AND AN OWL IN MUNCHKIN ROCK, A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK, FORBIDDEN TO PREACH. NOW HE CAN ONLY SCREECH. ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE TO ANYONE WITH PAWS—SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN OZ. SOMETHING BAD? HAPPENING IN OZ? SOMETHING BAAAD... I'm sorry, bad. Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard. SO NOTHING BAD. NOTHING ALL THAT BAD. NOTHING TRULY BAAAAAAD. Sorry, bad. IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE IN OZ..."_

_My Mother, please help me. I do not know what to do. Should I act upon the code and help the Animals? Should I help the Wizard? Show me the path you wish for me to follow and I will follow. I do not know where I should go or what I should do. Please, show me the wisdom that I cannot find within me. I am willing to complete the mission you have set out for me, no matter how hard it might. I shall do what you think is best. Just show me the way._

I closed my eyes and fell asleep after praying that night—for the first time ever, I was too tired to meditate on the code.


	25. Chapter 25

Later, that night, unable to sleep, I kicked my blankets to the floor. I sat up, and shaking Courage, hissed, "C'mon." Courage looked at me and asked, "What are we doing?" "Sneaking out." I replied. "I can't wait until the interview—I have to tell the Wizard, tonight." Courage nodded, knowing I meant revealing to the Wizard that I was his daughter, and said, "Let's go." I struggled to my feet, grabbed my mother's little glass green bottle, and quickly changed into a riding outfit—one from my days at Court. I also grabbed my sword—I'd need it to explain how I discovered who I really was.

We hurried silently through the halls—me fearing Madame Morrible catching me sneaking out, especially with my cat, since technically no one was allowed to have pets on campus. I entered the campus stables quietly and whistled softly—it was a signal to Starlight I'd come up with during the Drell River Valley War. I heard her whinny softly and hurried over to her. I carefully saddled her and then led her outside. "Shh," I whispered to her.

As soon as we were a safe distance from Shiz, I swung myself up into the saddle. Courage leapt up and took her seat in front of me. I whispered, "Starlight, let's go to the Emerald City." When Starlight tried to gallop, I nearly stopped her, but then remembered I had to talk to the Wizard as soon as possible. As we neared the Emerald City, both my nervousness at meeting my father and my excitement at finding my father increased.

We reached the Emerald City safely and quickly entered. When we were nearly stopped, I said, "The Wizard is expecting me."—actually, he was, but he probably hadn't gotten Madame Morrible's letter yet, plus he didn't even know he had a daughter—and, after that, no one tried to stop us again. Glancing skyward, ever anxious about the time, I neared the Emerald Palace. Dismounting Starlight, I said, simply, "I'm here to see the Wizard." "No visitors—he's in a meeting." I grimaced. I sighed, and said, "He's expecting me." "I'll tell him that—what is your name?" I froze and said, "Elphaba Thropp Third Descending," giving my Ozian name—it was the first name that came to mind. The guard returned and said, "His Ozness says, 'Go away!'"

I groaned and sinking to the ground, whispered, "All that work—for nothing." Fighting tears, I said, "Let's go home." Courage looked at me and scratched my arm. "What?" I demanded. "You've never given up before, Elphaba," she pointed out. "Why start now?" "You're right," I replied, "but I've waited this long. I can wait a little longer." Courage nodded and said, "Okay, Elphaba."

I sighed and said, "Let's go to the Dancing Dove—visit George." We hurried back to Corus and I entered the Dancing Dove. Sitting down at my regular seat at George's table, I said, "Hey, Rispah." "Hello, Ella." she replied. I grinned—I very much liked my town name.


	26. Chapter 26

I returned to Shiz, a few hours later, and when it was time for class, I still managed to be one of the first ones to the room. I took my regular seat and waited patiently for the other students to arrive—I was the first student to arrive in all of my classes—I usually ended up helping the teachers get ready for the class—it did make good use of time, and I still was reacting as if I was still at Court—trying to get all my work done, not complaining if I didn't get it done, and staying out of trouble, or at least trying to.

Later today, as I was walking to my second class, I was nearly run over. Turning to the boy in the cart, I snapped, "You nearly ran me over." "Well, maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go," he replied. I glared at him and said, "You were asleep, weren't you?" "Of course," he replied. "It's daytime." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "You wouldn't have lasted one day at Court."

I returned to the library and began working on tonight's homework. I had almost finished my work, when one of my teachers came in, and I immediately hurried outside. I returned to my room and grabbing Courage, said, "C'mon. Let's go for a ride." Courage said, "We went riding last night." "I know," I replied, "but we left the Dancing Dove way too early."

We returned to the Dancing Dove again and, smacking Solom, said, "Alright, where's George?" "Port Caynn, lass, but he'll be back tomorrow night," he informed me. I nodded and returned once again to Shiz.

On my way back to Shiz, I saw the Great Mother Goddess a second time. "My mother," I said, dismounting and kneeling respectfully. "My daughter, you seek my help in Oz, do you not?" she replied. I nodded and she said, "I can not help you in the ways I've helped you here in Tortall, but I can make one prediction." I nodded and said, "I will hear your prediction." "Sir Elphaba Thropp of Trebond and Conté, princess of the Realm of Tortall, you shall choose to do the right thing, but at the loss of a special friendship and the cost of a dream," she said. I nodded and then the Great Mother Goddess ordered, "Return to Shiz—your sister is waiting for you."

When I arrived at Shiz, everyone was preparing to go to a party.

"_THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON. BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW. THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW. BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN? STOP STUDYING STRFE AND LEARN TO LIVE 'THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...' DANCING THROUGH LIFE, SKIMMING THE SURFACE, GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH. LIFE'S MORE PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS. WHY THINK TOO HARD? WHEN IT'S SO SOOTHING. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. NO NEED TO TOUGH IT. WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO. NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. SWAYING AND SWEEPING AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL. LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS. THOSE WHO DON'T TRY NEVER LOOK FOOLISH DANCING THROUGH LIFE. MINDLESS AND CARELESS. MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE. WOES ARE FLEETING. BLOWS ARE GLANCING WHEN YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH LIFE. So, what's the most swankified place in town? That would be the Ozdust Ballroom. Sounds perfect! LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM! WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT. WE CAN DANCE TILL IT'S LIGHT. FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL—GIVE HER A WHIRL. RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM. COME ON, FOLLOW ME. YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE. DANCING THROUGH LIFE DOWN AT THE OZDUST. IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO. NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. Miss Galinda—I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there, waiting, all night. Oh—that's so kind. But you what would be even kinder? SEE THAT TRAGIC'LLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL, THE ONE IN THE CHAIR. IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR WE SOULD GO ON A SPREE AND NOT SHE. GEE—I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO IF THAT SOMEONE WERE TO GO INVITE HER. Well, maybe—I could invite her. OH, BIQ, REALLY? YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME? I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda. So... So, I'll be picking you up around eight? After all—NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER. IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACH OTHER. YOU'RE PERFECT. YOU'RE PERFECT. SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER, BORN TO BE FOREVER DANCING THROUGH LIFE."_

When I learned Nessa was going, I was more determined than ever not to go.

"_Oh, Elphaba—isn't it wonderful? FIN'LLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY GALINDA FOUND FOR ME. AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER. ELPHABA SEE, WE DESERVE EACH OTHER AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE. WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, ME AND BOQ. Please, Elphaba, try to understand. I DO..."_

Later, when Galinda gave me a hat as a present, I told myself, "Elphaba, you've worked very hard ever since you came to Shiz. You deserve a break. Tonight, you are going to that party!"

"_Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were just talking about you—And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! IT'S REALLY, UH, SHARP, DON'T YOU THINK? YOU KNOW BLACK IS THIS YEAR'S PINK! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, THIS HAT AND YOU! YOU'RE BOTH SO SMART! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER, SO HERE OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!"_

I went to the party, and I made my first friend in Oz that night—my roommate Galinda Upland.

"_Listen—NESSA. Yes? UH—NESSA I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A REASON WHY, WELL WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT. NO I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR. Oh, Boq, I know why. You do? IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR AND YOU FLET SORRY FOR M. WELL—ISN'T THAT RIGHT? No! No! It's because, because...BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! Oh, Boq, I THINK YOU'RE WONDERUFL! AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER! DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE? AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE BOQ? You know what? LET'S DANCE... What? LET'S DANCE! DANCING THROUGH LIFE DOWN AT THE OZDUST IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO. AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH!"_


	27. Chapter 27

That night Galinda and I talked about all sorts of things. "Let's share one secret, each. I'll go first. Fiyero and I are getting married!" she told me. I looked at her and said, "Fiyero proposed after one night?" "He doesn't know it, yet-uh," she said to me. I shrugged and I said, "My first father hates me." She gasped and leapt onto my bed, to hug me, and I said, "That's not the secret. He has good reason. When Mother was pregnant with Nessa, Father made her chew milk flowers all the time to keep Nessa from being green. When Nessa was born, her legs were all tangled and she was born prematurely. Mother never woke up after Nessa was born. It's my fault that Nessa's stuck in that wheelchair and Mother is dead." "No, it's not," Galinda countered. "It was the milk flowers—don't blame yourself, Elphaba." I stared at her, and she hugged me gently. Then she changed the topic and said, "I'm going to call you, Elphie." I sighed and said, "It's perky." "And you can call me, Galinda." I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever, Lin." "Lin?" she repeated. "Well, if you're going to give me a nickname, I should give you one too." I pointed out.

She grinned at me and said, "C'mon. We have work to do." "Tell me, it's fun," I begged. "It is," she said.

"_Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project. You really don't have to do that. I know. That's what makes me so nice. WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I—AND LET'S FACE IT: WHO ISN'T LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?—MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED. AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER, I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKE OVER. I KNOW, I KNOW, EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED. AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE, THO' IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE. DON'T WORRY—I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED. FOLLOW MY LEAD AND, YES, INDEED. YOU WILL BE... POPULAR! YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR! I'LL TEACH THE PROPER PLOYS WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS, LITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE, OOO. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR, HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR. EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR! I'LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR! YOU'LL HANG WITH THE RIGHT COHORTS! YOU'LL BE GOOD AT SPORTS! KNOW THE SLANG YOU'VE GOT TO KNOW. SO LET'S START, CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN AWF'LLY LONG WAY TO GO. DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSIS. THINK OF IT AS PERSONALITY DIALYSIS. NOW THAT I'VE CHOSEN TO BECOME A PAL, A SISTER, AND ADVISER—THERE'S NOBODY WISER—NOT WHEN IT COMES TO POPULAR. I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR. AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME TO BE WHO YOU'LLL BE, INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO-YOU-WERE...ARE... THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU FROM BECOMING POPU-LER... LAR... LA, LA, LA, LA. WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES. I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF TO THINK OF CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE OR SPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS. DO THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! HA! THEY WERE POPULAR! PLEASE—IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR! IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE. IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED, SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE VERY, VERY POPULAR LIKE ME! Why, Miss Elphaba—look at you. You're beautiful. I—I have to go—You're welcome. AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST YOUR DISINTEREST, I KNOW CLANSDESTINEDLY YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT—YOUR NEWFOUND POPULARITY! HA! LA, LA, LA, LA. YOU'LL BE POPULAR, JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR AS ME!"_

After I returned to the room, Galinda said, "What happened?" I shrugged and said, "I was thinking." Then I said, "I just thought of another secret—it might be more interesting than the one I told you earlier." "Tell me, tell me," Galinda shrieked. "As I said earlier, my first father hates me. My second father didn't care what I did, as long as I didn't use my powers—very difficult since I have a very fiery temper and a royal pain of an older brother—Thom—heck, I disguised myself as a guy for eight years and he never knew a thing—he died before Alanna—Thom's twin sister and my older sister—Thom, and I could tell him anything. My third father's mad at me for the whole disguising myself as a guy thing and my biological father, well, he doesn't know I exist yet, but he'll find out soon enough." "How can you have more than one father?" Galinda asked. I sighed and said, "Frexspar isn't really my father. Lord Alan of Trebond adopted me when I first reached Tortall, more specifically Fief Trebond, and I was recently adopted by the king and queen of Tortall, King Roald of Conté and Queen Lianne of Naxen and Conté. My biological father, however really doesn't know I exist." "So, who is your father?" she whined. I sighed and asked, "Do you really want to know?" She nodded eagerly and I said, "Come here." Facing her, I said, "I'll whisper who my father is, in your ear, but you have to swear you'll never tell another soul." She nodded and said, "I swear." Taking a deep breath, I pressed my lips to her ear and hissed, "My father is the Wizard." She stared at me and I nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

After Fiyero helped me rescue a lion cub during class, I accepted that I was in love with Fiyero, but that I could not be with him as long he was with my best friend, and I was with Raoul.

"_HANDS TOUCH, EYES MEET. SUDDEN SILENCE, SUDDEN HEAT. HEARTS LEAP IN A GIDDY WHIRL. HE COULD BE THAT BOY, BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL. DON'T DREAM TOO FAR. DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF WHO YOU ARE. DON'T REMEMBER THAT RUSH OF JOY. HE COULD BE THAT BOY. I'M NOT THAT GIRL. EV'RY SO OFTEN WE LONG TO STEAL TO THE LAND OF WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE-BEEN, BUT THAT DOESN'T SOFTEN THE ACHE WE FEEL WHEN REALITY SETS BACK IN. BLITHE SMILE, LITHE LIMB. SHE WHO'S WINSOME, SHE WINS HIM. GOLD HAIR WITH A GENTLE CURL—THAT'S THE GIRL HE CHOSE AND HEAVEN KNOWS: I'M NOT THAT GIRL. DON'T WISH. DON'T START. WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART. I WASN'T BORN FOR THE ROSE AND THE PEARL. THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW. HE LOVES HER SO. I'M NOT THAT GIRL..."_

A few minutes after he left, Raoul came and asked me to marry him. I said no. "Why?" he asked. "Because, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment, Raoul. I wasn't ready then. I'm not ready now. I don't know when I'll be ready." He nodded and then I added, "I can't do this anymore." "Do what?" he demanded. "Long-distance relationships," I informed. "You're changing, I'm changing, we have to break it off—it's for the best." "You're right, Elphaba." he replied. "So this is goodbye?" I asked, softly. "Goodbye to our relationship, but we're always gonna be friends," he told me. I nodded and I whispered, "Goodbye, Raoul." "Goodbye, Fabie." he whispered back.

After her left, Madame Morrible arrived, carrying a letter from the Wizard. "Congratulations, Miss Elphaba," she said. "The Wizard has sent for you." I stared at the letter, and then slowly a smile stretched across my face.

I returned to my room and Galinda jumped on me. I groaned and said, "What do you want, Lin?" "Elphie, what happened to you? You ran out of class and then you never came back." She told me. I shrugged and said, "Well, I'm going to meet the Wizard." "Oh, Elphie, that's great. I'm so proud of you," she squealed in my ear. I hugged her and then said, "So, let's do something special tonight—have a girls' night out." "Who would be coming with us?" she asked I shrugged and said, "Actually, we're going to sneak out—not go to the Emerald City, but go somewhere much more exciting—Corus, and it'll just be the two of us," I informed my blonde-haired friend, with a smile on my face—eager to introduce her to George and Lightfingers and Marek and Rispah and Ercole and the rest of the gang.


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as night fell, I took Galinda's hand and said, "C'mon. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can hang with my friends—and by that, I mean people none of my fathers would want me to spending my time with—and learning useful things—like how to successfully throw a knife at an opponent." Galinda raised her eyebrows and I said, "Don't worry—you'll be safe with me. I'm a trained professional—a knight of Tortall." Galinda stared at me and said, "Story now," she demanded. I sighed and said, "I'll tell you on the way there." She nodded and I led her to the stables. I swung her up onto Starlight and said, "Courage, really?" My cat leapt onto my shoulder and I began leading my horse quickly away from Shiz.

"Okay, Galinda, here's the story," I began slowly. "Like I told you last night, Frexspar hates me. When I was younger he'd yell at me all the time and eventually it got to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. I ran away from home..." "I knew it," Galinda said eagerly. "Knew what?" I asked. "Well, after you ran away, the governor, um, Frexspar, had all Oz searching for you. When my family was discussing your disappearance, I suggested that you were unhappy. Was I right?" I merely nodded and whispered to myself, "_**HE**_ does care." Then turning back to Galinda, I said, "Okay, back to the story. Anyway, after I ran away, I reached the northernmost fief or farming village of Tortall, Fief Trebond. Two kids—now my siblings—Thom and Alanna of Trebond found me and brought me to their father—so he would adopt me. When he discovered I couldn't read, he was furious. That was probably one of the worst days of my life—after I learned how to read, you couldn't find me without some sort of book in my hands, except for when I was at Court. I trained and became first a page—nearly got into trouble on my first day, but since it was my birthday Duke Gareth sort of cut me a break. Ralon of Malven was being a jerk and I lost my temper. After four years, I became a squire, Raoul's personal squire. Then, four years, later, I underwent the Ordeal of Knighthood and became a knight. Then I came back to Oz, went to Shiz, met you, loathed you, and then we became friends. End of story." Galinda nodded and I said, "Okay, we're here." "Oh, and just so you know—I'm Ella here. You'll be this other rich merchant's daughter who grew up with me, okay?" Galinda nodded and I added, "We'll call you, Linda." "Why?" she asked. "No one can know that I'm sneaking two nobles into a gathering of thieves, now can they?" I said. Then I added, "Oh, I forgot to mention—you're going to meet my parents—King Roald of Conté and Queen Lianne of Naxen and Conté—as well as my brothers—Thom of Trebond and Jonathon of Conté."

Galinda nodded and when we arrived at the Dancing Dove, I playfully smacked Solom and demanded, "Alright, you old drunk, where's George?" "I'll fetch his Majesty, Ella." he replied. "His Majesty?" Galinda repeated, staring at me. Then I whispered, "I wanna see if you can put the pieces together yourself, Lin." "King of Thieves?" she guessed, and I nodded. Then we visited with George, Lightfingers, Marek, Ercole, and Rispah for a few minutes.

Then I took Galinda to Court. I saw one of the pages and I said, "Tell their Majesties that I've come home." "Yes, princess." I led Galinda inside and I said, "Okay, now you're Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, and I'm Elphaba of Trebond and Conté." She nodded and I added, "Technically, when I'm in Oz, we're of different social classes. No one whose family is listed in the Book of Silver is worthy to be in the company of someone whose family is listed in the Book of Gold." She nodded and asked, "Why?" I sighed and said, "The Thropp line is mentioned in one line in the Book of Silver—'The Thropp line rules Munchkinland, the poorest region of Oz.'—that's it, and an entire chapter and a half is dedicated to your family, Galinda." She nodded again. Then I asked, "What region of Oz is your family from?" "Gilikin," she told me.

Then I said, "Your Majesties, may I present my best friend, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands of the Gilikin Region of the Land of Oz." Galinda curtsied respectfully and I sighed—I would never be as ladylike as my best friend. After a few hours visiting with my family—Galinda and I returned to Shiz—I left Courage and Starlight in Fief Trebond and we walked quickly back to Shiz, just in case I didn't return from meeting the Wizard.


	30. Chapter 30

The following week, during spring break, I was to meet the Wizard. When I was waiting for the train to take me to the Emerald City—Nessa and Boq both left before it arrived. Fiyero gave me some flowers and I sort of pretended that I thought it was cute, but really didn't care. Then turning to my best friend, Glinda, I realized how left out she felt. I wanted to make her feel better.

"_Come with me. To the Emerald City. ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY..."_

Glinda was really happy when I asked her to go with me to the Emerald City.

"_Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City."_

We went around the entire city, sightseeing and telling each other how we'd spend our futures here.

"_ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY... ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY. ONE SHORT DAY FULL OF SO MUCH TO DO. EV'RY WAY THAT YOU LOOK IN THIS CITY, THERE'S SOMETHING EXQUISITE YOU'LL WANT TO VISIT BEFORE THE DAY'S THROUGH! THERE ARE BUILDINGS TALL AS QUOXWOOD TREES! DRESS SALONS AND LIBRARIES! PALACES! MUSEUMS! A HUNDRED STRONG...THERE ARE WONDERS LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN. IT'S ALL GRAND AND IT'S ALL GREEN! I THINK WE FOUND THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG! I WANNA BE IN THIS HOI POLLOI! SO I'LL BE BACK FOR GOOD SOMEDAY TO MAKE MY LIFE AND MAKE MY WAY, BUT FOR TODAY, WE'LL WANDER AND ENJOY... ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY. ONE SHORT DAY TO HAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN. ONE SHORT DAY... AND WE'RE WARNING THE CITY: NOW THAT WE'RE IN HERE, YOU'LL KNOW WE'VE BEEN HERE...BEFORE WE ARE DONE!"_

Then we saw Wizomania and were told the Wizard was ready to see us.

"_Elphie – Come on – we'll be late for Wizomania! WHO'S THE MAGE WHOSE MAJOR ITINERARY IS MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER? WHO'S THE SAGE WHO SAGELY SAILED IN TO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS? WHOSE ENTHUSE FOR HOT AIR BALLOONING HAS ALL OF OZ HONEYMOONING? WOO - OO - OO. WIZN'T HE WONDERFUL? OUR WONDERFUL WIZARD! WHO'S THE MAGE WHOSE MAJOR ITINERARY IS MAKING ALL OZ MERRIER? WHO'S THE SAGE WHO SAGELY SAILED IN TO SAVE OUR POSTERIORS? ONE SHORT DAY IN THE EMERALD CITY. ONE SHORT DAY TO NHAVE A LIFETIME OF FUN. WHAT A WAY TO BE SEEING THE CITY... WHERE SO MANY ROAM TO. WE'LL CAME IT HOME TOO. AND THEN, JUST LIKE NOW, WE CAN SAY: WE'RE JUST TWO FRIENDS... TWO GOOD FRIENDS... TWO BEST FRIENDS... SHARING ONE WONDERFUL, ONE SHORT... The Wizard will see you now! DAY!"_


	31. Chapter 31

Glinda and I went in to talk to the Wizard together. I sighed and said, "I wish had my cat with me." She nodded. I whispered, "This could be the day..." "Your father learns of his daughter's existence," she whispered back, finishing my sentence. I smiled weakly at her.

Then the Wizard said, "Who dares disturb the Great and Terrible Oz?" Glinda and I both started shaking, but then she shoved me forward and said, "You're the one he wanted to see." I gulped and said, "My name is Elphaba Thropp—I came to see you a few nights ago." "Oh, right, right," the Wizard said. An elderly man came out and said, "Now, I hadn't sent for you when you first came, Miss Elphaba." I shrugged and I said, "I know, but I was getting a little impatient." Glinda poked me and whispered, "How often did you sneak out?" I shrugged and said, "Only three times—once to the Emerald City—and twice to Corus." She nodded.

"Why did you want to see me, because it clearly had nothing to do with why I am sending for you?" He said. I gulped and, suddenly, my mind went blank. I looked at Glinda and shook my head—I wasn't ready to take my place as the Wizard's daughter. She nodded in encouragement and I said, "Could I have a minute?" "Of course," he replied. Walking over to Glinda, I hissed, "I'm not ready for this—not ready to tell him." She nodded in silence.

Turning back to the Wizard, I joked and said, "I don't remember." He nodded and then he introduced us to the Press Secretary. Glinda and I both stared at each other and then said, "Madame Morrible?" Our teacher nodded and I said, "Now I know I'm not ready to tell the truth." Glinda nodded in an agreement.

Then the Wizard showed us the Grimmerie and said he wanted to see my powers.

"_I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN WHO ALWAYS LONGED TO BE A FATHER. THAT'S WHY I TRY TO TREAT EACH CITIZEN OF OZ AS SON OR DAUGHTER. SO, ELPHABA I'D LIKE TO RISE YOU HIGH 'CAUSE I BELIEVE THAT EV'RYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY. FOR I AM A SENTIMENTAL MAN."_

I was able to give some monkeys a set of wings and I wanted so badly to free them or at least reverse the spell. I asked, "How do I reverse it?" When I had learned I couldn't reverse the spell, I ran away.


	32. Chapter 32

Glinda ran after me to talk to me. I stared into my best friend's eyes and said, "No, I won't go back." Glinda rolled her eyes at me and then we started fighting, for the first time since we'd become friends.

"_Elphaba—why could't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle? I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY HOW YOU HURT YOUR CAUSE FOREVER. I HOPE YOU THINK YOU'RE CLEVER. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY TOO. I HOPE YOU'RE PROUD HOW YOU WOULD GROVEL IN SUBMISSION TO FEED YOUR OWN AMBITION. SO THOUGH I CAN'T IMAGINE HOW, I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY RIGHT NOW."_

Glinda grabbed my arm and said, "Don't be afraid, Elphie. We'll work this out, together." "I'm not scared. It's the Wizard who should be afraid. The Wizard should, and will, fear me." I said. Then Madame Morrible declared me a Wicked Witch and I knew my Ozian life was over and I had to do something—then I remembered the levitation spell and chose to try defying gravity.

"_Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry. YOU CAN STILL BE WITH THE WIZARD—WHAT YOU'VE WORKED AND WAITED FOR—YOU CAN HAVE ALL YOU EVER WANTED. I know—BUT I DON'T WANT IT. No, I CAN'T WANT IT ANYMORE. SOMETHING HAS CHANGED WITHIN ME. SOMETHING IS NOT THE SAME. I'M THROUGH WITH PLAYING BY THE RULES OF SOMEONE ELSE'S GAME. TOO LATE FOR SECOND-GUESSING. TOO LATE TO GO BACK TO SLEEP. IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS. CLOSE MY EYES AND LEAP. IT'S TIME TO TRY DEFYING GRAVITY. I THINK I'LL TRY DEFYING GRAVITY AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN. CAN'T I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND YOU'RE HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDUER? I'M THROUGH ACCEPTING LIMITS 'CUZ SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE SO. SOME THINGS I CANNOT CHANGE, BUT TILL I TRY I'LL NEVER KNOW. TOO LONG I'VE BEEN AFRAID OF LOSING LOVE I GUESS I'VE LOST. WELL, IF THAT'S LOVE, IT COMES AT MUCH TOO HIGH A COST. I'D SOONER BUY DEFYING GRAVITY. KISS ME GOODBYE, I'M DEFYING GRAVITY AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN. Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do together. UNLIMITED—TOGETHER WE'RE UNLIMITED. TOGETHER, WE'LL BE THE GREATEST TEAM THERE'S EVER BEEN, GLINDA—DREAMS THE WAY WE PLANNED 'EM. IF WE WORK IN TANDEM. THERE'S NO FIGHT WE CANNOT WIN. JUST YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY. WITH YOU AND I DEFYING GRAVITY. THEY'LL NEVER BRING US DOWN. Well, are you coming?"_

When I realized I'd be flying solo, I stared into Glinda's eyes and said, "Glinda, once I'm safely away—I want you to tell the Wizard—tell him what I was too much of a coward to say—the reason why I originally came here alone—to tell him of his daughter—that I am his child." She nodded, frightened.

"_I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW THAT YOU'RE CHOOSING THIS. You too—I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU BLISS. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY IN THE END. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, MY FRIEND."_

When the Gale Force arrived and grabbed Glinda, I got really worried—I had to save her somehow. Suddenly, I had an idea. Without thinking, I said, Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this! It's me! I'm the one you want! I'm the Wicked Witch! IT'S ME!" I knew when I saw him later that Coram would be giving me grief. I decided suddenly to tell them where to look for me, just to torture them when I wasn't there.

"_SO IF YOU CARE TO FIND ME, LOOK TO THE WESTERN SKY. AS SOMEONE TOLD ME LATELY, 'EV'RYONE DESERVES THE CHANCE TO FLY.' TO THOSE WHO'D GROUND ME TAKE A MESSAGE BACK FROM ME: TELL THEM HOW I AM DEFYING GRAVITY. I'M FLYING HIGH, DEFYING GRAVITY. AND SOON I'LL MATCH THEM IN RENOWN. AND NOBODY IN ALL OF OZ, NO WIZARD THAT THERE IS OR WAS, IS EVER GONNA BRING ME DOWN! LOOK AT HER, SHE'S WICKED! GET HER! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! BRING ME DOWN! NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED, SO WE'VE GOT TO BRING HER... AHHH! DOWN!"_


	33. Chapter 33

The first night after leaving Glinda behind in the Emerald City, the words of the Great Mother Goddess came back to me. "Sir Elphaba Thropp of Trebond and Conté, you shall choose to do what is right but at the loss of a special friendship and the cost of a dream." I landed and said, "Oh, sweet Oz," realizing that she'd meant my dream of joining the Wizard and my friendship with Glinda. I grabbed the broom and walked back to Trebond, fighting tears the whole way there—I felt sick and empty from losing my only friend in Oz—this was my fault and I had to live with the consequences. I finally reached Trebond, late that night.

I shuffled inside Trebond Castle and said, "Leave me in peace—I have no desire for conversation." The servants nodded and they all resumed their work, being sure to not disturb me. I went into my room and sank onto my bed and biting my lip, whispered, "Oh, Glinda, I miss you so much."

The next day, I said, "I'm returning to Court." I had to get as far from Oz—and Glinda—as I could—if it meant returning to Court, so be it then. As I left, I kept thinking of Glinda and how sad she'd been when I left her behind in Oz. I brought the broom with me in case I decided to fly again.

When I reached Court, I went and talked to some of my other friends. Raoul, Jon, and Gary all said, "We're sorry about your friendship. We know it meant a lot to you." I nodded and said, "I miss her like crazy—her perkiness, her pinkness—oh, sweet Mother of Oz, I even miss running away from her when she's trying to give me a makeover."

Later I joined Alex, and said, "Hey, man." "How are you, Elphaba?" "Okay, I guess," I said honestly. "All things considered with what's been happening lately," I said—I didn't need to tell him or anyone else at Court—they already knew that I was a hunted criminal in Oz. He hugged me and said, "Listen, I still feel the same about you as I did when I first found out—well, learned, actually—you were a girl. I still love you." "Alex, I can't, not now." I said. "It's too dangerous. I won't be selfish and put you in danger... Oh man." "You do have feelings for me," he accused. "Okay, if I do have feelings for you, and I'm not saying I do," I said, "I'm just saying it wouldn't be fair to you for me to be selfish and be with you and make you be a hated person in Oz—make everyone want you dead." He rolled his eyes at my worries and caught my arm and said, "It doesn't matter, Elphaba." I glared at him.

I asked, "Alex, do you think I did the right thing, fleeing the Emerald City, and defying gravity and leaving my friend behind?" He calmly said, "Elphaba, we're all really proud of you, for standing up for what's right, unlike that cowardly blonde who was with you." My eyes narrowed and I felt a rush of such rage that I'd never felt before—not since leaving Glinda behind in the Emerald City—it felt wonderful. I glared at Alex and snarled, "Take that back!" "Why?" Alex asked. "She's Wicked." "No, she's not," I snarled. "She's only afraid—she can't take on being a fugitive—I can." I blinked rapidly when I saw Glinda glaring at me and she said, "Elphaba, why could't you have stayed calm instead of flying off the handle!" I took a shaky step forward and closed my eyes, whispering, "When I open my eyes, I'll glare only at Alex." Alex and I glared at each other and then I said, "You know the Code—a lady must always have a knight to fight for her honor—if Glinda so chooses, I shall be that knight."

Alex nodded and, I went and found Duke Gareth. "Your Grace?" I asked. "Elphaba, we are very proud of you. Of how you stood up for what's right, unlike..." I clenched my fists and said, "Don't you dare insult Glinda." He nodded and said, "Yes, yes, of course. What is it?" "If a lady is being insulted and two people are fighting—one knight to defend her honor and the other person insulted her—does that lady have to be present and choose her defender?" I asked. "Yes," he said. I said, "Then I wish to invite Glinda here to defend her against Alex." "Why?" "He insulted her—he doesn't understand how important her friendship is to me. I gave up everything for this life—being a fugitive," I said swiftly. "And, Glinda—she was—and is—my only friend in all of Oz—everyone else hates me. I can't stand by and do nothing and just let her be insulted."

He nodded and I sent Glinda word inviting her to visit me at Court. When Glinda arrived, I grabbed her by the hand and said, "C'mon." I walked right into the dining hall and said, "Your Majesties, I believe someone within our very presence has dared to insult Lady Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands and she has requested that one of our knights defend her honor." Turning to Glinda, my father asked, "Who is the knight you have requested to defend your honor?" "Sir Elphaba Thropp of Trebond and Conté, princess of the Realm of Tortall, your Majesty," she said immediately. Turning to me, King Roald asked, "Who is the person who has attacked Lady Glinda's honor?" I said, "Sir Alexander of Tirragen, your Majesty."

Alex scowled at me and King Roald said, "We shall meet in the Great Throne Room in an hour." We all nodded and I took Glinda to my room. Later we all went to the throne room. I grabbed Thunder and hugged Glinda tightly. As I went downstairs, I squeezed her hand and said, "Glinda, there's something you should know." "What?" she asked. "Glinda, ever since I left you behind in the Emerald City, I've missed you like crazy, when Alex insulted you, I lost my temper, but then I saw something..." I broke off, watching Glinda afraid she'd think I was crazy. "Saw what?" she asked. "You," I whispered. "And you were upset and angry at me and worried about me too. And you said the same thing you said to me that day in the Emerald City..." I said, hoping she'd remember. "Elphaba why could't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?" she guessed and I nodded. Alex and I fought and after I won, I went outside to think.


	34. Chapter 34

After joining me, Glinda said, "Elphie, is everything okay?" I shook my head and said, "I don't know, Lin, I honestly don't know." She sighed and said, "Elphie, you've been acting really funny since I've arrived—when the other guys—your friends and your sorcerer brother—are flirting with me, you get mad—and then when I do hang out with you, you want to be alone. Why?" I shrugged and said, "Glinda, does it matter?" "It matters to me." she told me angrily. Fighting tears, I said, "I think if I tell you what's troubling me, it'll make you mad or sad." "What is it, Elphie?" she asked.

"Glinda, aren't you engaged?" I asked casually. Glinda sighed and said, "After the Emerald City, I broke up with Fiyero—I wouldn't talk to any of my other 'friends' and I worked really hard in school—for a little while and eventually we got back together, but I ignored him some of the time, except for at night, when I had the nightmares. No one knew what was wrong—I never told Nessa—I became friends with her after you left—and I got pretty depressed. Another thing, is like you, I saw something." I grabbed her wrist and asked, "What do you mean?" "I missed you so much, Elphie—I wished I was with you and whenever I didn't understand something—I tended to do that a lot—I saw you sitting at your desk, and you'd come over and explain whatever I was working on, like you'd used to when we were roommates at Shiz." I clapped my hand over her mouth and said, "Glinda, the thing is, before I met the Wizard—the second time I snuck out of Shiz, I came to Corus in order to find out when George would be back so you could meet him and on my way back, I saw the Great Mother Goddess and she gave a prediction—'Sir Elphaba Thropp of Trebond and Conté, you shall choose to do what is right but at the loss of a special friendship and the cost of a dream'—and it wasn't until I first defied gravity that I understood and after I left you in the Emerald City, I was scared you'd hate me and want nothing more to do with me and you'd forget about our friendship and everything and I couldn't bear the idea of you being insulted or anything..." I paused and said, "Give me a second." She nodded and I slowly said, "You still want to be my best friend." She nodded eagerly and I hugged her tightly.

She stared at me and said, "Okay, well, that changes things." I sighed and asked, "Are you angry?" "No," she said. "I'm actually glad you told me that—I think that's why I got depressed—I was—am—still your best friend, no matter what the Wizard says." Then I asked, "What nightmares?" Glinda sighed and said, "See, I'm running through the Emerald City, screaming for you, and I reach the tower—you know what tower I'm talking about—and when I get there, there's no broom, no Gale Force, nothing. I ask about the Witch of the West and everyone looks like I'm crazy, and then I scream bloody murder and wake up."

I sighed and said, "We can't be friendly with each other in Oz, or here in Tortall." Glinda scowled and said, "I've yet to tell the Wizard." I froze and said, "I have a plan for telling the Wizard—I go free the Monkeys, do something that will force him to send for the Gale Force, you come downstairs, and tell the Wizard the truth—sound simple enough?" She nodded and added, "Until that point in time, we're enemies by day, friends by night—like at Shiz, agreed?" "Agreed," I said grimly, recalling how we'd come up with the deal to protect me, and her, from being hurt by her other so-called 'friends' during our college days.

Then Glinda sighed and said, "I'll miss you when I return to Oz." I paused and said, "I'll escort you to Fief Trebond and help you find the quickest, and safest, route back to the Emerald City—it's the least I can do." Glinda nodded and said, "Thanks, Elphie." I hugged and said, "We say our goodbyes at Trebond, agreed?" She nodded, saddened by the idea of us parting.


	35. Chapter 35

I sighed and then said, "Glinda, I think I've got boy problems—someone here likes me and I think I like him, but if I don't, it will hurt him and if I do, I can't be with him, because of my status as the 'Wicked' Witch of the West." Glinda snickered and said, "Tell me everything, Elphie." I grinned and said, "Boy, have I missed that nickname." "Really?" she squealed. "Really—I don't let anyone, except for you, call me that." I informed her.

I led Glinda back to my room and sat down, beginning to tell her about the boy. "Okay, Glinda, have a seat. You can sit on my bed if you want." I told her. She smiled and flopped down, right next to me and said, "Start talking, Elphie." I grinned again and said, "Okay, remember that guy, I was fighting earlier, Alex?" "Yeah, what does he have to do with anything?" "He's the problem. He likes me, and I rejected him the first time I was here at Court, when I was eighteen—remember the story?" She nodded and I said, "Well, anyway, before you came, I made a serious slip and now he's convinced that I have feelings for him." "What did you say?" she asked. I sighed and said, "I said, 'Alex, I can't, not now. It's too dangerous. I won't be selfish and put you in danger...Okay, if I do have feelings for you, and I'm not saying I do. I'm just saying it wouldn't be fair to you for me to be selfish and be with you and make you be a hated person in Oz—make everyone want you dead.'" She nodded and said, "So, do you have feelings for him?" "Maybe," I said slowly. "I don't know, Glinda. Maybe I did, once. Maybe I still do. I'm not sure..."

Trailing off, I looked up to see Alex standing at the door. I grabbed a brush and heaved it at him, snarling, "Go away, Alex!" He walked over to me and said, "Now, Fabie, be reasonable." I scowled at him and pointed to the door. "Out!" I snapped. He rolled his eyes at me and, looking at Glinda, said, "Lady Glinda, may I ask your forgiveness for being so rude and not getting the whole story and basing my judgment of you only what I'd heard from everyone here at Court?" Glinda nodded and said, "I forgive you." Then they both looked at me and I said, "Okay, can you leave now, Alex?" He snickered and said, "So impatient to get rid of me, huh, Elphaba?"

I scowled and Glinda grinned and mouthed, "You like him." I glared at her and mouthed back, "Not helping." She giggled and motioned to Alex. He went over to her and she asked, "Do you want to make up for insulting me earlier?" "Yes, I would very much, Miss Glinda," he said. Glinda got up and whispered something in Alex's ear, as I just kept scowling. Pulling back, she said, "Stop scowling, Elphie. Your face will get stuck like that forever, and that would be hideodious." I glared at her and Alex left the room.

I sank back onto my bed and said, "OK, so I do like him. But, I don't want to hurt him—I can't do that—it was bad enough the first time..." "The first time?" she interrupted. "Sir Raoul of Goldenlake—he's my ex-boyfriend—we broke up after Doctor Dillamond was taken away." Glinda hugged me and said, "I'm sorry." "It's fine," I told her. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. We were changing too much and I'm not that good with long-distance relationships—I was tired of constantly writing letters and wondering if my feelings were really the same." She smiled at me and said, "Elphie, there's this ball tonight and I was wondering could I give you a makeover?" I pulled away, stared at her, and didn't answer. Glinda, getting anxious, waved her hand back and forth in front of my face and called, "Elphie, earth to Elphie!" I grinned impishly at her and said, "Sure, Glinda, you can give me a makeover."

As Glinda was giving me my makeover, I saw her frown. "Elphie," she asked, "Didn't you ever get your ears pierced?" I shook my head and said, "I was a guy for eight years of my life, remember—during the time when most girls get their ears pierced." She grinned at me and left the room. "Glinda?" I called. "You're not finished—and I can't believe I'm saying this—you're not finished giving me my makeover." "I know," she called back. "I just need to talk to your mother." I groaned.

Glinda returned, leading Queen Lianne behind her. I sprang to my feet and quickly bowed to my mother. "Momma, what is it?" I asked. "Lady Glinda has informed that you do have your ears pierced. They shall be pierced today—take Glinda with you to see the healer I sent you to, when you first turned eleven." I nodded and said, "Yes, your Majesty."

Turning to Glinda, I grabbed her hand and said, "C'mon." I took Glinda straight to Mistress Cooper's house and knocked. "Mistress Cooper, this is Linda, my best friend—this other rich merchant's daughter—we grew up together and have been friends since the time we were two." I said. Glinda raised her eyebrows and I hissed, "Go with the story." She nodded and said, "Ella, here, never got her ears pierced and she'd like to get them pierced, today, please."

Mistress Cooper nodded and said, "Come in, both of you." We entered quickly and I said, "Okay, let's get my ears pierced already." Glinda grinned at me and we went and got my ears pierced. After my ears were pierced, I opened my eyes to see Mistress Cooper grinning at me. Scowling, I looked for Glinda. "Glinda?" I asked. "You fainted," she told me, before laughing hysterically.

I got up and returned to Court, along with Glinda. She finished giving my makeover, and left the room, again. I sighed and walked over to the mirror, studying my reflection looking for some familiar sign of me. I rolled my eyes and sat back on the bed. Glinda returned and said, "Um, Elphie?" I nodded and said, "What is it?" "I got this package for you—I told Duke Gareth I'd deliver it—it's from Alex." I took the package and slowly opened it—two beautiful emerald earrings was in it. I shook my head and said, "Oh, I've got to thank him, right away." She hugged and said, "Not yet—I'm not done yet." She carefully put the earrings in my ears and said, "Finished." I walked back over to the mirror and said, "I look..." "Beautiful," she finished. "I was going to say great, but beautiful works too." I told her. She hugged and said, "See you tonight at the ball." I grinned weakly back at her and said, "Where are you going?" "To get changed, and then you're going to escort me into the ballroom, tonight." she told me.

I nodded, anxiously. She hugged and said, "Sit on the bed, before you start freaking out on me, Elphie." I nodded wordlessly, sitting on my bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Glinda came back and led me out into the hall toward the great ballroom. I was a nervous wreck. We entered the room and were announced, by our full titles. "Sir Elphaba Thropp of Trebond and Conté, the princess of the Realm of Tortall, and the sister of the Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland. Lady Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands the Good." I smiled nervously, and muttered, "Note to self—visit Nessa after getting Glinda past Trebond and away from the Scanra raiders." I hugged Glinda gently and she sat in her seat, a few chairs down from me. When I took my seat, I noticed that Alex was right next to me. I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Glinda, confused.

While everyone else was dancing, Alex asked me to dance, and I said yes. He looked at me and said, "Elphaba, listen. What I said about Glinda—I didn't mean a word of it—I didn't know how important her friendship was to you—I thought you'd had more friends in Oz, but I guess she's the only friend you've got and I'm really sorry, and..." I pinched his mouth shut and said, "Alex, shut up." He grinned sheepishly and I said, "Of course, I forgive you." "Thanks," he said. I grinned back at him and said, "But if you ever insult Glinda again..." Alex shook his head and said, "I won't. I've learned my lesson—do not mess with Glinda unless I want to die." I laughed and said, "You know, Alex, you're probably right—I probably would kill someone if they insulted Glinda." He nodded in silent agreement and I said, "What I told you earlier, I meant every word. The thing is, I do have feelings for you, but I can't put you in danger and so we can't be together." Alex hugged me and said, "Actually, I've taken quite a liking to some of the other women here—remember all the princesses and ladies who came to meet Jon?" I nodded and he said, "I've grown to like some of them, but none of them would even consider marrying me—even if we were of equal social status." I nodded again and said, "I'm glad you understand me."


	37. Chapter 37

I took Glinda back to Trebond and as we drew closer, I noticed her getting sadder—it meant we were getting closer to parting. I took her hand and said, "Glinda, look at it this way. If everything goes according to plan, this will be the last time we'll have to part ways." She nodded, still sad, and I knew I couldn't cheer her up.

After we reached Trebond, I hugged her and whispered, "I'll miss you. Remember the plan." She nodded and said, "Go to the Emerald City on the day of my engagement party—it's in one week, Ozian time." I nodded and said, "I will. I look forward to our next meeting—hopefully, we won't kill my father from the shock."

She nodded and said, "I can't wait until our happiest meeting at home..." "In the Emerald City," I finished. "And neither can I," I added. "I'm very much looking forward to it." I said, smiling at her. As she reached Oz, I waved goodbye to her and she waved goodbye to me—I had to visit Nessa today.


	38. Chapter 38

After watching Glinda rejoin the Gale Force—being sure to remain hidden in the trees—I went to the desert—to buy me time before I had to face my sister. I went to the Great Southern Desert and lived with the Sunset Dragon tribe—and was adopted into the tribe, allowing me to participate in the ceremony of the Voice—but I didn't until I learned that Jonathon was the Voice of the Tribes—for a few months—I was sent on desert patrol and Queen Lianne told me that I should visit Nessa soon, before I forgot her—I agreed.

After I returned to Court, I knew I was ready to face Nessarose. I gulped and said, "I return to Oz today—I must face Nessarose Thropp before this whole Wicked Witch of the West scandal thing gets anymore out of hand." The others all nodded in agreement and Thom called, "Good luck—hope the plan works." I managed a shaky nod in gratitude.

I reached Munchkinland safely—and stayed out of the reach of the Gale Force—remaining close enough to make them they could catch me—then darting off and disappearing—it was a fun game I'd come up with while visiting with Glinda at Court—we'd do it to Thom or Jon or Alex or Gary or Raoul to annoy them—now it was deadlier, but more fun.

I cast a spell that let me sneak into the wardrobe in the main room, unnoticed and hid, watching and waiting to make my presence known.

"_Will there be anything else, Madame? I've asked you to call me Nessarose, remember? Yes, Madame. Boq! Wha'?"_

I realized then that Nessa knew I was close and I might as well reveal I was around—hey, I'd beg her to intercede Father and trick her into telling me how he'd died.

"_Wow, it seems the beautiful get more beautiful...Oh! While the green just get greener. I'm sorry, did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It's good to see you."_

I apologized for scaring her and told her I was glad to see her, but she remained distant and cold—and angry at me—it seemed.

"_What are you doing here? Well, there's no place like home. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I need Father's help. I need him to stand with him. That's impossible. No, it's not. Not if you ask him, Nessa. He'd do it for you, you know he would. Father's dead. What? He's dead. I'm the governor now."_

I stared at the floor and whispered to myself, "So it's true—I am the sister of the Eminent Thropp." Nessa just kept right on going, ranting on how I'd caused her father's death.

"_Well, what did you expect? After he'd learned what you'd done, how you disgraced us, he died of shame. Embarrassed to death." _

I blurted out the first thing I could think of, and then started arguing with my half-sister—it was much worse than the playful bickering we'd had over the years.

"_Good. I'm glad. It's better. That's a wicked thing to say. It's true. 'Cuz now it's just us. You can help me and together... Elphaba, shut up! First of all, I can't hide a fugitive, I'm an unelected official. And why should I help you? Flying around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you've never even met and not once did you ever think of using your powers to rescue me! All of my life, I've depended on you! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS? ALLL OF MY LIFE, I'VE DEPENDED ON YOU AND THIS HIDEOUS CHAIR WITH WHEELS! SCROUNGING FOR SCRAPS OF PITY TO PICK UP AND LONGING TO KICK UP MY HEELS!"_

I looked at Nessa and tried to defend myself, but eventually surrendered and enchanted her shoes—thrilled when I'd succeeded—I nearly wanted to break into a celebratory dance—but that was way out of character for me and it would scare her again and I really didn't want to scare her again, so I didn't.

"_Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything. The power is mysterious. It's not like just cobbling up a pair of...Wait. ABEN TAELIFE LAFTIUM CALUMNES LAFTIUM LAFTIUM LACALUMNES. ABEN TAELIFE LAFTIUM CALUMNES LAFTIUM LAFTIUM LACALUMNES. What does that mean? ABEN TAELIFE LAFTIUM CALUMNES LAFTIUM LAFTIUM LACALUMNES. Oh! ABEN TAELIFE LAFTIUM CALUMNES LAFTIUM LAFTIUM LACALUMNES My shoes! They feel like they're on fire! What have you done to my shoes? Oh! Nessa! No. Don't help me. OH, NESSA, AT LAST I'VE DONE WHAT I LONG AGO SHOULD AND FIN'LLY FROM THIS POWERING SOMETHING GOOD—FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD."_

Then she called Boq and I didn't have a chance to leave and I couldn't convince him that I meant him and Nessa no harm. I groaned when he arrived, because now I was trapped. Then Nessa and Boq argued over love and I had no choice but to turn Boq into the Tinman.

"_Boq! Boq? Come quickly! Boq! No, Nessa, no one can know I was ever here. Boq! Come at once! Boq! Yes, Madame Governor! Ugh! You! Stay away from us! Boq, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. You're lying! That's all you ever do! You and your sister! She's wicked as you are! Boq, what are you talking about? I'm talking about my life! And all that's left of it. I'm not free to leave Munchkinland. None of us are. Ever since she took power—she's been tripping Munchkins of our rights and we didn't have many to begin with. And you know why—to keep you here with me. But none of that matters anymore. Look. You did this for her? For both of us. Oh, Nessa, this changes everything. I know. NESSA? Yes? UH, NESSA, SURELY NOW I'LL MATTER LESS TO YOU AND YOU WON'T MIND MY LEAVING HERE TONIGHT. Leaving? THAT BALL THAT'S BEING STAGGED ANNOUNCING GLINDA IS ENGAGED TO FIYERO. Glinda? Yes, Nessa, that's right. AND I'VE GOT TO GO APPEAL TO HER, EXPRESS THE WAY I FEEL TO HER. Oh, Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda for the moment I first saw her. You know that. Lost your heart? WELL, WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT. DID YOU THINK I'D LET YOU LEAVE ME HERE FLAT? Don't come any closer! Let him go, Nessa. YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE YOUR HEART TO ME, I TELL YOU, IF I HAVE TO...I HAVE TO MAGIC SPELL YOU. AH TAE TAE... Nessa, stop! It's dangerous! I'm warning you! Nessa, no, you're pronouncing the words wrong. You can't stop me! Aaaah! Nessa! Boq, what is it? My heart—it feels—it feels like it's shrinking. Elphaba, do something. You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast. Then what will we do? This is all your fault. If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book...Hush, will you? I've got to find another spell. It's the only thing that might work. SAVE HIM, PLEASE, JUST SAVE HIM. MY POOR BOQ, MY SWEET, MY BRAVE HIM. DON'T LEAVE ME 'TIL MY SORRY LIFE HAS CEASED. ALONE AND LOVELESS HERE—WITH JUST THE GIRL IN THE MIRROR—HER AND ME—THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST—WE DESERVE EACH OTHER."_

I had no way of knowing that this entire meeting with my half-sister would have ended in disaster. When Nessa accused me of wanting to find Fiyero instead of freeing the Monkeys, I wanted to smirk and say, 'No, Nessa, I want to cause another scandal, this time involving our mother, and the Wizard, regarding my parentage.'

"_How is he? He's asleep;. How's his heart? It's alright; he won't need one now. I have to go to the Emerald City. What happened to those Monkeys was my fault. I have to set them free. You're not going back there to save some Monkeys. You're going to find Fiyero. But it's too late. Elphaba, please, don't leave me. Nessa I have done everything I could for you, and it hasn't been enough, and nothing ever will be! Elphaba, wait. Elphaba! What happened? Nothing. You just fell asleep. Oh! What is it? What's wrong? Aaaah! It wasn't me! Aaaah! It was her! Aaaah! I tried to stop her! Aaaah! Boq, please, listen! It was Elphaba Boq! It was Elphaba!"_

_A/N—ABEN TAELIFE LAFTIUM CALUMNES LAFTIUM LAFTIUM LACALUMNES—is what I think Elphaba says when she's enchanting Nessa's shoes—I can't make it out so I just put down what I thought she said_.


	39. Chapter 39

I reached the Emerald City safely and snuck in, listening to what everyone was saying.

_"EVERY DAY MORE WICKED. EVERY DAY, THE TERROR GROWS. ALL OF OZ IS EVER ON ALERT. THAT'S THE WAY WITH WICKED. SPREADING FEAR WHERE'ER SHE GOES. SEEEKING OUT NEW VICTIMS SHE CAN HURT. LIKE A TERRIBLE GREEN BLIZZARD THROUGHOUT THE LAND SHE FLIES, DEFAMING OUR POOR WIZARD WITH HER CALUMNIES AND LIES. SHE LIES! SAVE US FROM THE WICKED! SHIELD US SO WE WON'T BE HEXED! GIVE US WARNING! WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT? WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT? WHERE WILL SHE STRIKE NEXT? Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put our panic aside for this one day and celebrate! OH, WHAT A CELEBRATION WE'LL HAVE TODAY! THANK GOODNESS! LET'S HAVE A CELEBRATION THE GLINDA WAY! FIN'LLY A DAY THAT'S TOTALLY WICKED WITCH FREE! WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! THANK GOODNESS! YES—WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER, RIGHT DEAR? COULDN'T BE HAPPIER, RIGHT HERE. LOOK WHAT WE'VE GOT. A FAIRY TALE PLOT. OUR VERY OWN HAPPY ENDING, WHERE WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER—TRUE, DEAR? COULDN'T BE HAPPIER ADND WE'RE HAPPY TO SHARE OUR ENDING VICARIOUSLY WITH ALL OF YOU. HE COULDN'T LOOK HANDSOMER. I COULDN'T FEEL HUMBLER. WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER, BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! And, Glinda dear, we're happy for you! As Press Secretary, I have striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism: THE DAY YOU WERE FIRST SUMMONED TO AN AUDIENCE WITH OZ AND ALTHOUGH HE WOULD NOT TELL YOU WHY INTIALLY, WHEN YOU BOWED BEFORE HIS THROUGH HE DECREED YOU'D HENCE BE KNOWN AS GLINDA THE GOOD—OFFICIALLY! THEN, WITH A JEALOUS SQUEAL, THJE WICKED WITCH BURST FROM CONCEALMENT WHERE SHE HAD BEEN LURKING—SURREPITIOUSLY! OH! I HEAR SHE HAS AN EXTRA EYE THAT ALWAYS REMAINS AWAKE! I HEAR THAT SHE CAN SHED HER SKIN AS EASILY AS A SNAKE! I HEAR SOME REBEL ANIMALS ARE GIVING HER FOOD AND SHELTER! I HEAR SOUL IS SO UNCLEAN PURE WATER CAN MELT HER! WHAT! MELT HER! PLEASE—SOMEBODY GO AND MELT HER! Do you hear that—water will melt her? People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything. Fiyero! Oh—yes, thanks plenty, dearest! He's gone to fetch me a refreshment. He's so thoughtful that way! THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T BE HAPPER. NO, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER. THOUGH IT IS, I ADMIT, THE TINIEST BIT UNLIKE I ANTICIPATED. BUT I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER. SIMPLY COULDN'T BE HAPPIER—Well, not simply. 'CAUSE GETTING YOUR DREAMS, IT'S STRANGE BUT IT SEEMS A LITTLE—WELL—COMPLICATED. THERE'S A KIND OF A SORT OF COST. THERE'S A COUPLE OF THINGS GET LOST. THERE ARE BRIDGES YOU CROSS YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU CROSSED UNTIL YOU'VE CROSSED. AND IF THAT JOY, THAT THRILL DOESN'T THRILL LIKE YOU THINK IT WILL. STILL—WITH THIS PERFECT FINALE—THE CHEERS AND THE BALLYHOO, WHO WOULDN'T BE HAPPIER? SO I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER BECAUSE HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE. WELL, ISN'T IT? HAPPY IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! WE LOVE YOU, GLINDA, IF WE MAY BE SO FRANK! THANK GOODNESS! FOR ALL THIS JOY, WE KNOW WHO WE'VE GOT TO THANK! THANK GOODNESS! THAT MEANS THE WIZARD, GLINDA, AND FIANCE! THEY COULDN'T BE GOODLIER! SHE COULDN'T BE LOVLIER! WE COULDN'T BE LUCKIER1 I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER TODAY! THANK GOODNESS TODAY! THANK GOODNESS FOR TODAY!"_

Then I concentrated and cast a spell and a message appeared in the air—"The plan is in motion." Everyone gasped and Glinda nodded—caution in her eyes. I looked straight at Madame Morrible and said, "So mote it be," and the message vanished instantly. Again, everyone gasped and I hurried to deal with the Wizard—I didn't have much time.


	40. Chapter 40

I looked around and raced to talk to the Wizard. I had only minutes or hours, if I was lucky. Sending that message had been stupid—the stupidest thing I'd ever done.

I soon found him—my father—and I glared at him. "Have you come to your senses and are finally going to join me?" he asked. "No," I spat. "No one in Oz believed in you more than I did. You let me down." I said, sadly.

"_I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS OR PLANNED IT IN ADVANCE. I WAS MERELY BLOWN HERE BY THE WINDS OF CHANCE. I NEVER SAW MYSELF AS A SOLOMON OR SOCRATES. I KNEW WHO I WAS: ONE OF YOUR DIME A DOZEN MEDIOCRITIES. THEN SUDDENLY I'M HERE, RESPECTED—WORSHIPPED EVEN. JUST BECAUSE THE FOLKS IN OZ NEED SOMEONE TO BELIEVE IN, DOES IT SURPRISE YOU—I GOT HOOKED, AND ALL TOO SOON? WHAT CAN I SAY? I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND NOT JUST BY BALLOON: WONDERFUL. THEY CALLED ME 'WONDERFUL.' SO I SAID 'WONDERFUL'—IF YOU INSIST. I WILL BE 'WONDERFUL.' AND THEY SAID, 'WONDERFUL.' BELIEVE ME, IT'S HARD TO RESIST 'CAUSE IT FEELS WONDERFUL. THEY THINK I'M WONDERFUL. HEY, LOOK WHO'S WONDERFUL—THIS CORN-FED HICK WHO SAID, 'IT MIGHT BE KEEN TO BUILD A TOWN OF GREEN AND A WONDERFUL ROAD OF YELLOW BRICK!' See—I never had a family of my own. So, I guess I just—wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything. So you lied to them. Elphaba, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it—'history.' A MAN'S CALELD A TRAITOR—OR LIBERATOR. A RICH MAN'S A THIEF—OR PHILANTHROPIST. IS ONE A CRUSADER OR RUTHLESS INVADER? IT'S ALL IN WHICH LABEL IS ABLE TO PERSIST. THERE ARE PRECIOUS FEW AT EASE WITH MORAL AMBIGUITIES SO WE ACT AS THOUGH THEY DON'T EXIST. THEY CALL ME 'WONDERFUL.' SO I AM WONDERFUL. IN FACT—IT'S SO MUCH WHO I AM, IT'S PART OF MY NAME AND WITH MY HELP, YOU CAN BE THE SAME. AT LONG, LONG LAST RECEIVE YOUR DUE—LONG OVERDUE. ELPHABA—THE MOST CELEBRATED ARE THE REHABILITATED. THERE'LL BE SUCH A WHOOP-DE-DOO. A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ THAT'S ALL DO WITH—YOU! WONDERFUL! THEY'LL CALL YOU WONDERFUL! IT DOES WONDERFUL! TRUST ME—IT'S FUNE! WHEN YOU ARE WONDERFUL, IT WOULD BE WONDERFUL? WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL. ONE! TWO! AND…"_

"Elphaba, please, think of what we could do together," he told me. I nodded and I said, "I'll join you if you let those Monkeys go." They fled and I discovered what happened to Dr. Dillamond all those years ago—he'd been taken prisoner by the Wizard—by my own father. I stood, shaking with rage. "I'll never join you. I'd rather fight you until the day I died," I snapped at my father. "Guards! Guards! The Witch is here!" He called, using the giant head thing he'd built.

Fiyero arrived and pointed a gun at me. Looking at the other soldier, he ordered, "Get me some water! Now!" Watching me carefully, he turned and dragged my father out from behind the throne and I watched, frozen in shock and horror, as Fiyero began pointing the gun at him.

Glinda came downstairs and I merely pointed to Fiyero and begged, "Glinda, do something. I'm scared." Glinda sighed and said, "Fiyero, you're scaring Elphie." "What? How?" Fiyero demanded. "You're pointing a gun at her father," Glinda said simply. I shrugged and said, "Well, that works, Lin." "What?" Fiyero and the Wizard both asked. I nodded and said, "Glinda and I have both known for years—she's known since Shiz—and I've known since I was twelve." The Wizard glared at me and said, "Elphaba, you're grounded. Starting now." "For what?" I asked. "For running away," the Wizard told me. I frowned and said, "Father, I'm already grounded for, like, two lifetimes."


	41. Chapter 41

"Alright, Elphaba, start explaining," the Wizard—Father—ordered.

I sighed and then said, "Well, Frexspar grounded me for life for running off all those years ago. My second father in Tortall—King Roald of Conté—grounded me for life for disguising myself as a boy in order to study to become a knight. Wait, no, three lifetimes. My guardian, Coram, was mad at me for trying to sneak with him and Alanna of Trebond and Olau into the palace for training. So really, I'm already in so much of trouble, so this is no big deal."

Father frowned and said, "Elphaba, listen to me. You are—you always have been—my little girl. I can't let anything happen to you. I can't lose you."

Glinda grabbed Fiyero and said, "Your Ozness, Fiyero and I will leave you and your daughter alone."

I grinned at her and said, "Thanks, Lin."

She smiled at me and then she and Fiyero left the room.

As soon they were outside the room, she hissed, "We have to keep Madame Morrible out of that room."

Fiyero nodded and said, "Tell her what the message in the sky really meant—'Remember the plan, Glinda.'—and maybe it might distract her."

Glinda nodded in agreement and then added, "We also have to get rid of her—completely. Turn the citizens against her. If she lets me explain to the citizens as well, we can get rid of her."

Fiyero nodded and said, "I'll have my men ready and I'll wait for your orders, Glinda."

"Fiyero?" Glinda hesitated.

"Yes?" he asked.

"About Elphie? Do you love her?" Glinda asked.

"Um. Glinda, I'm so sorry I've been lying. I've just missed her so much," Fiyero began.

"I understand," Glinda said, smiling. "But you don't ever hurt her, because you'll hearing from me and the Wizard."

Fiyero gulped and nodded in obedience.

I looked at my father and he said, "Elphaba, come here."

I came forward, slowly, ashamed, and asked, "What is it, Father?"

"What do you want—more than anything in the world?" he asked. "I will find a way for you to have it."

I smiled and said, "Well, I want the persecution against the Animals to stop—starting with Dr. Dillamond—and Morrible fired."

The Wizard nodded and said, "I will see to it immediately."

Then he used the giant head thing and said, "MADAME MORRIBLE! YOU'RE FIRED!"

I grinned and asked, "Where will I stay?"

"The room next to Glinda's," he told me, emerging again from behind the giant head. "I'll show you."

I grinned and we hurried to my room.

He pointed to the closet and said, "You'll find almost all of your outfits from Shiz in there and in the back there also is a door connecting your room to Glinda's room."

I grinned and said, "OK. Thanks, Father."

Glinda raced off in search of Madame Morrible.

"Madame! Oh! Madame! I need to talk to you!" Glinda called.

Madame Morrible walked over and said, "Glinda, you don't need to shout."

Glinda nodded and said, "Well, I think know what the message meant."

"You do?" Madame Morrible asked.

Glinda nodded and Madame Morrible asked, "Why not explain to everyone—including myself—what it meant?"

Glinda hesitated, shooting a glance at Fiyero, who barely nodded at her.

Glinda took a deep breath and said, "Fellow citizens, we were all terrified when—"

Glinda hesitated, looked at Fiyero and mouthed, We're getting rid of Morrible too—it's the only way.

Glinda then continued. "My fellow Ozians listen to me! We have been lied to—by someone within our midst! There is a Wicked Witch, but she doesn't have green skin!"

"Who is she?" Someone yelled.

"We need to find her!" A second person yelled.

"The Witch must die!" A third cried.

Glinda nodded and said, "Well, the Witch claimed that someone was Wicked when she was the truly Wicked one!"

Madame Morrible glared at Glinda and said, "Glinda, a moment?"

Glinda smirked and said, "Yes, Madame?"

"What are you doing?" Madame Morrible demanded. "I made you who you are."

"No, you didn't," Glinda snapped. "Elphaba did. She's good. And I'm going to tell the citizens the truth and I am going to reveal what you've been doing. Don't think I don't know." With that, Glinda stalked back to the balcony and smiled at the Ozians around her.

Then, she paused and, pointing at Madame Morrible, said, "Fiyero, have your men restrain her."

"My apologies, fellow Ozians," Glinda began. "As I was saying, the Wicked Witch was lying to you the whole time—including about the Witch having green skin! The Witch looks like us, but she isn't one of us! She is pure evil and you can see it in her appearance! She has willingly let the beloved daughter of our Wizard be put in danger—the woman you believe to be Wicked is not! She is good! Her name is Elphaba and she is the true and only child of the Wizard!"

Everyone gasped and someone asked, "But the message? What did it mean?"

I smiled and said, "I went to visit the Wizard's daughter—when she was in Tortall—actually, I was visiting royalty—Sir Elphaba of Trebond and Conté, the Princess of the Realm of Tortall. Together, we came up with the plan to reveal her identity as the Wizard's daughter to him. Anyway, she was here to begin to put the plan into action. So, she just wanted to make sure I remembered my part of the plan, which was to just walk down, tell the Wizard the truth, and then that was about as far as we'd planned. It went well and, as of right now, I believe the two are having father-daughter bonding time."

The Ozians looked at each other and then cheered.

"Who is the Witch?" Someone asked.

Suddenly everyone heard the loud voice of the Wizard saying, "MADAME MORRIBLE! YOU'RE FIIRED!"

"Our former Press Secretary, Madame Morrible, who has lied to us about the Animals being dangerous. They are our friends. They are part of Oz." Glinda called, grinning.

Then she called, "Now! Fiyero!"

Then Fiyero yelled, "Guards! Take Madame Morrible to Southstairs where she will await her trial! I want someone guarding all possible exits she could use to escape at all times! I want her under solitary confinement so that she can't plot with someone else in jail!"

The Gale Force quickly obeyed all of Fiyero's orders.

Then Glinda and Fiyero returned to the throne room and Elphaba asked, "Glinda, do you want to be the new Press Secretary?"

Glinda's mouth dropped and said, "Oh, really, Elphie?"

"Really," I said. "Fiyero will remain Captain of the Gale Force—however, I will be permitted—once in a while—to accompany them under his—and only his—protection."

Fiyero grinned and said, "I need to talk to the Wizard alone for a second."

Glinda and I looked at each other and I said, "Come on, let's go to my room."

"I hope it's the one next to mine," Glinda began.

"Do you mean the one with all my stuff already there?" I asked.

Glinda nodded and I said, "Yeah, Lin, that's my room. It's almost like we're back at Shiz."


	42. Chapter 42

Fiyero walked over to the Wizard and said, "Your Ozness, I love you daughter more than anything in the world."

"What do you want, Fiyero?" the Wizard asked.

"I love Elphaba, sir, and I am asking you for her hand in marriage," Fiyero said.

The Wizard paused and said, "You know as well as I do that my daughter is very close to Glinda. I don't think she could stand to hurt her friend."

Fiyero nodded and said, "I'm sure Glinda will talk to Elphaba."

The Wizard nodded and said, "You have my approval."

Fiyero nodded in gratitude.

Glinda and I sat on my bed and I asked, "Lin? What's wrong?"

"It's about Fiyero," she began.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, worried.

She shook her head and said, "Elphie, he didn't hurt me or anyone. It's just that, well, he loves someone else."

I sighed and hugged Glinda gently. "I know it hurts, Lin."

Then Glinda jumped on me, demanding, "Elphie, you never told me who you liked."

"OK, fine, the real reason I turned down Sir Alexander of Tirragen was because I like Fiyero. There. I said it. Happy now, Lin?" I snapped.

She giggled and said, "Yes, I am happy."

I glared at her and said, "What does who I like have to do with Fiyero liking someone else?"

"Silly Elphie," Glinda began. "You're her—the one he likes."

"Let me get this straight. You are completely okay with your, well, your ex-fiancé being in love with your best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am, Elphie. I want so badly for Fiyero to be happy and I want you to be happy, too," Glinda said, smiling at me.

I smiled at her and then suddenly I glanced over at the fire place.

"I want to contact my sister—I haven't had a chance to write to her—Alanna, I mean," I added.

Glinda nodded and said, "Okay, Elphie."

I smiled at the blonde and quickly got through to Alanna.

"Hello, sister," I said, grinning at the red-haired knight.

"Fabie, what have you been up to—other than the Wicked Witch of the West scandal?" Alanna asked. "Oh, and Coram's mad at you."

I grinned and said, "That doesn't surprise me at all."

Then Glinda added, "Actually, that whole Wicked Witch of the West scandal was just Madame Morrible trying to cover her own back and she wanted to get rid of Elphie."

"Who's the blonde?" Alanna asked.

"She's my best friend, Glinda," I said, smiling, putting my arm around Glinda's shoulder.

Glinda grinned at me and Alanna said, "Oh, you mean she's the one who's also known as Linda in the city of Corus?"

I nodded and I added, "Don't call me Fabie anymore."

Alanna nodded and I said, "Well, Alanna. I need to go, but give my love to Coram."

She nodded.

Then I muttered, "So mote it be," breaking the spell.

Glinda looked at me and asked, "Elphaba, will Fiyero have to ask Coram to marry you too?"

"Wait. What? Now you're okay with me marrying Fiyero?" I asked confused.

She nodded and I said, "He'll just have to meet Coram and if Coram approves, Fiyero and I can be together without any trouble."

Glinda nodded and I said, "Come with us, Lin. I want you to meet the rest—what's left—of my first family in Tortall."

She nodded and I ran off to the Wizard. "Father! Can Fiyero, Glinda, and I go on a road trip? Please, oh, please?" I begged.

He smiled and said, "Yes, but be careful—all three of you."

"Elphaba," Fiyero said, shocked. "I need to talk to you."

I nodded and asked, "Can you wait?"

He nodded and I said, "Come on, let's go!"

He ran after me and said, "Fae, where are we going?"

"To the Great Southern Desert," I called back to him.

Fiyero nodded and I ran by Glinda's room, "Come on, Glinda! The trip is a go!"

She grinned at me and we raced to the tower where it'd all began.

I took a deep breath and began chanting the spell that would transport us to Tortall immediately.

Fiyero stepped a little closer to me and Glinda looked a little scared—I didn't blame her one bit.


	43. Chapter 43

A few seconds later, we were in the desert and I saw my tribe staring at me.

I glared at them and said, "My companions are friends."

"The Golden One and the Brainless One," someone whispered.

A second person whispered, "The trio is complete."

Glinda looked at me and asked, "What are they talking about, Elphie?"

I shrugged and said, "Oh, there's a legend that the Emerald One, that's me, the Golden One, that's you, Lin, and the Brainless One…"

"Fiyero," Fiyero, Glinda and I said together.

"by working together, will destroy the Wicked Witch of Oz," I finished.

Fiyero stared at me and we all gathered together. "What are these people?" Glinda asked.

"This is the Sunset Dragon tribe," I explained.

Glinda nodded and Fiyero asked, "Where are they going?"

I looked at them and asked, "Why are you leaving?"

"To go to visit the Bloody Hawk for they are responsible to for The Red-Haired Woman who Rides like a Man and her guardian," my tribal leader declared.

I nodded and asked, "Might my companions and I accompany you?""

"The man must prove himself as a warrior by trial by combat," my tribal leader declared.

I nodded and said, "OK. Fiyero be careful and please try to not kill the other guy, and most important, whatever you do…"

"DON'T GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Glinda finished with me.

Fiyero nodded and quickly defeated his opponent, and he and Glinda were adopted into the tribe as well.

We soon reached Alanna and Coram's tribe and I said, "Fiyero, please behave—for me."

He nodded and we walked over to Coram. "Coram, this is my boyfriend, Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjiki Tribe of the Vinkus, Crown Prince of the Vinkus and Captain of the Gale Force. Fiyero, this is my guardian, Coram."

Fiyero nodded and Coram nodded his head in approval. I threw my arms around Fiyero, glad that Coram had approved.

Then I said, "Alanna, these are Glinda and Fiyero. Fiyero and Glinda, this is Alanna. Coram, this is Glinda. Glinda, this is Coram."

Then I said, "Glinda, Fiyero, I think I need to return to Corus as soon as possible."

They nodded and I said, "Fiyero, you will meet my two foster brothers—Jonathan of Conté and Thom of Trebond."

He nodded in agreement.

We soon returned to Corus—Fiyero and Glinda outvoted me, and we went by boat.

When we were all on the boat, I walked over to the side, where I leaned over the railing of the boat and was sick.

Fiyero came over and said, "Fae, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I managed to be sarcastic.

He shook his head and I said, "Like Alanna, I get seasick every time I'm put on a boat."

Glinda sighed and joined me and Fiyero.

"Elphie, if you'd told us that, we would have been willing to take the land route," she whispered gently.

I smiled weakly, and then whirled, heaving again.

"When I get back to Oz, if Father asks why I'm so skinny, just blame the boat ride," I gasped out to my friends.

Fiyero and Glinda nodded in agreement.

Then Glinda whispered, "Um, Elphie?"

"What? Do I really look that hideous?" I snapped.

Then I felt guilty, and said, "I'm sorry, Lin. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…"

"Don't feel well," Glinda finished. "I understand."

Fiyero started staring at me and I asked, "Why are you both staring at me?"

Glinda held out her mirror to me and said, "Elphie, look. You're not green."

I sighed and said, "It must be an after-effect."

"After-effect of what?" Glinda demanded.

Fiyero sighed and said, "I'll come back, later, okay, you two?"

We nodded and I said, "Glinda, I want to explain to you and Fiyero—together. I'll tell you when we get to Corus."

She nodded and then left me alone, but she and Fiyero took turns to come check on me.

We finally reached Port Caynn and I remembered that I'd left Starlight here in Port Caynn under George's care.

I picked up my horse, Starlight, and borrowed two more for Glinda and Fiyero for the ride home to Corus.


	44. Chapter 44

We reached Corus safely and while Glinda took Fiyero—she insisted his city name be Fifi—around Corus, I had to talk to my adoptive parents—King Roald of Conté and Queen Lianne of Naxen and Conté.

"You sent for me, your Majesties?" I asked.

They nodded and King Roald said, "Elphaba, it is time for your marriage. We've found a suitable match…"

"Father, please, reconsider. I can't marry anyone other than Fiyero for I love him," I begged.

Queen Lianne looked at me and said, "Let your father finish, Elphaba!"

I fell silent and said, "Yes, Mother."

"The prince we have chosen is fairly foolish and needs a guiding hand. He is—in essence—completely brainless, or at least that's what we believe he wants everyone to think. We have word from his parents that he somehow successfully graduated from Shiz University. We have arranged a marriage for you with Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Arjiki Tribe of the Vinkus, Crown Prince of the Vinkus and Captain of the Gale Force."

My eyes widened with shock and I said, "I am okay with that arrangement."

Queen Lianne smiled at me and then King Roald said, "You are dismissed, daughter."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

I hurried into the city and searched for Glinda and Fiyero, and quickly found them at the Dancing Dove.

Glinda grinned at me and said, "Hey, Ella."

"Hi, Linda," I said, grinning at her.

I took a deep breath and said, "Um, guys, we need to go back to the palace."

Fiyero and Glinda both nodded and we hurried back to the palace.

"Fiyero, my parents may want to talk to you," I began.

He shook his head, and said, "Elphaba, I've waited long enough. Sir Elphaba Thropp of Trebond and Conté, Princess of the Land of the Oz and heir to the Ozian Throne, and Princess of the Realm of Tortall, will you marry me?"

I stared at Fiyero and whispered, "Yes."

He kissed me slowly at first, and afterwards, I whispered, "I want to go home—to Oz."

I suddenly sank against Fiyero, crying silently.

"Elphie, don't cry," Glinda whispered to me.

I nodded and mumbled, "I miss my father."

Gary later arrived and said, "Fiyero Tiggular? King Roald and Queen Lianne wish to see you."

I looked up at Fiyero and sighed. "Go with him, Yero," I ordered.

I dragged Glinda into my room and said, "Lin, we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Fiyero's going to find out that he was already engaged to Sir Elphaba of Trebond and Conté, Princess of the Realm of Tortall, but not Elphaba Thropp, Princess of Oz and Heir to the Ozian Throne, and that he just got engaged to Elphaba Thropp, Princess of Oz and Heir to the Ozian Throne," I explained quickly.

Glinda laughed and she said, "I'm sure he'll be fine—he wanted to find you to be with you—all those years you were gone from Oz."

I smiled at her and said, "I guess you're right, Glinda."


	45. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	46. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
